


Un prince à marier

by Leyya09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Romance, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Two Shot, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyya09/pseuds/Leyya09
Summary: Le roi Noah Stilinski regardait ses parchemins d'un air morne. Il était énervé. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il désespérait de conclure une alliance en mariant son fils, et cela faisait cinq ans que les fiançailles capotaient. Oh, il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que Stiles était responsable, mais comment il faisait... il n'en n'avait aucune idée ! [STEREK] [UA AVEC LOUPS-GAROUS] [TWO-SHOT]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Sterek et des surprises
> 
> Genre : Romance & Humour | Univers alternatif moyen âgeux
> 
> Notes : Je découvre depuis presque un an, le fandom Teen Wolf. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté ?! Bref, cette fic est ma modeste pierre à l'édifice et une sorte d'hommage à "A Desperate Arrangement" de mikkimouse traduit par phoenix8351 & "Divided We Stand" de KouriArashi traduite par Thecrasy sur fanfiction.net, mes deux fics préférées (pour l'instant) car elles montrent un Derek vulnérable et j'adore ! J'ai aussi piqué une phrase à La plume d'Eowin dans sa fic "1 - Pour un bout de saucisson".
> 
> Sinon, je ne suis évidemment pas prof d'histoire (c'est d'ailleurs une matière que je n'ai jamais réellement aimée) donc désolée pour les anachronismes ! J’ai quand même du taper "vêtement noblesse moyen âge renaissance" sur google et c'était assez drôle !
> 
> BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

UN PRINCE À MARIER

* * *

Le roi Noah Stilinski regardait les parchemins qui s'étalaient devant lui d'un air morne. Il était énervé. Et cela se ressentait assez facilement devant la pagaille qu'était son bureau, lui qui pourtant adorait l'ordre habituellement. Seulement voilà, cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il désespérait de conclure une alliance avec un royaume voisin en mariant son fils à l'un des enfants de ces seigneuries. Et cela faisait cinq ans que les fiançailles capotaient à chaque fois que les présentations étaient faites. Oh, il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que son fils était responsable, mais comment il faisait... il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Le prince Fitz avait pris peur et avait fui le château sans explication, la princesse Granger avait été malade et avait raté la cérémonie de présentation (ce qu'il avait été obligé de reconnaître comme un outrage), la princesse Ophélie avait disparue et n'avait été retrouvée que deux jours plus tard ne se rappelant de rien et le prince Stark avait tout simplement fait une chute incompréhensible dans les escaliers, ce qu'il avait considéré comme un mauvais présage avant de rentrer chez lui sans un mot. Bref, cette situation était inextricable et le roi Noah Stilinski désespérait d'enfin caser son fils et renforcer les liens de son royaume !

Heureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Sur son bureau s'étalaient les parchemins habituels certes, mais aussi une demande d'un royaume un peu plus lointain que Noah Stilinski ne connaissait que de réputation. Le royaume des Hale, territoire forestier à 200 km au sud de Beacon Hills, son propre royaume. Les Hale étaient connus pour leur grande connaissance des plantes, l'exportation de gibiers, mais aussi pour leurs capacités exceptionnelles dû à leur statut de loups-garous. Noah n'avait jamais eu affaire avec eux personnellement, mais il avait rencontré d'autres loups-garous au cours de sa vie et il lui semblait que son conseiller Christopher Argent avait déjà marchandé avec eux par le passé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mander celui-ci, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et sa femme entra. Drapée d'une robe crème, elle avait rehaussé ses cheveux bruns bouclés avec une broche dorée et portait une fine couronne qui cintrait son front. En apercevant son mari, elle afficha un air joyeux qui fit remonter ses pommettes.

« Bonjour très cher époux ! » déclara t-elle avec un air doux. 

\- Mélissa ! Je ne t'ai pas vue de la matinée, où étais-tu ? s'étonna ce dernier

\- Dans le jardin, avec tes fils ; nous y avons travaillé toute la matinée. Stiles était, comme à son habitude, intarissable sur les effets magiques de chacune des plantes du parc », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et un air de connivence envers Noah.

Celui-ci soupira : 

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui... Il faut que je prépare ma succession au cas où et il ne fait que refuser cette discussion, faisant échouer tous mes accords de fiançailles, souffla t-il excédé. 

\- Allons..., répondit Mélissa en tapotant l'épaule de son époux, tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est lui ! C'est peut-être juste de la malchance. »

Le Seigneur Stilinski lui lança un regard sceptique, que sa femme lui renvoya.

« Oui, certes, tu as sûrement raison. Et je suis sûr que Scott est aussi complice d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ah ! Ces deux-là ce sont bien trouvés hein ! sourit-il attendri

\- Oui, répondit Mélissa tendrement, et au final, on ne peut que les remercier, sans ça, on ne se serait jamais trouvé non plus ! »

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres rieuses de son époux et commença à jeter un œil aux papiers étalés devant lui. 

Cela faisait 6 ans maintenant que Noah Stilinski avait épousé Mélissa McCall en deuxième mariage. Sa première femme, Claudia, l'amour de sa vie, était morte d'une longue maladie alors que Stiles n'était qu'un enfant et il avait alors pensé ne jamais plus ressentir de sentiments pour personne. Et puis son fils s'était lié d'amitié avec le fils de la guérisseuse et les deux avaient comploté pour les mettre ensemble. Ce qui avait grandement réussi. Bien sûr, au début, le peuple avait jasé. Un Roi qui osait se marier avec une femme dont l'époux avait disparu... Cela ne se faisait pas. Mais Rafael McCall n'était jamais réapparu et Mélissa, comme Scott, était persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Depuis, tous les quatre vivaient comme une vraie famille unie et l'intelligence et la gentillesse de Mélissa avait déteint sur le peuple qui la considérait comme une très grande reine. 

« Les Hale ?, s'étonna cette dernière, c'est à eux que tu penses pour Stiles ? »

Coupé dans ses souvenirs, Noah mis quelques temps à redescendre sur terre.

« Et bien, je n'ai eu que des bons échos des personnes ayant collaboré avec eux. De plus, comme ils sont des loups-garous, je doute que Stiles réussisse à leur faire peur ou à les empoisonner. 

\- Hum, c'est vrai. N'empêche des loups-garous, c'est rare dans cette région, personnellement je n'en ai jamais vu.

\- Justement, je voulais interroger Christopher à ce sujet, il me semble qu'il connaît les Hale, j'aimerais avoir son avis.

\- Je vais le faire appeler » conclut Mélissa en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de son époux, et elle quitta la pièce.

Noah Stilinski resta seul quelques temps et put à loisir déchiffrer le parchemin envoyé par Talia Hale, la cheffe de famille. Celle-ci y faisait l'éloge de son fils Derek Hale, le deuxième de sa descendance et espérait que Noah accepterait de les recevoir en vu de fiançailles et de rapprochement de leurs royaumes respectifs. Le marché qu'elle proposait était intéressant et plutôt en faveur de Beacon Hills. Derek n'étant pas l'héritier, elle acceptait qu'il reste sur place pour que Stiles puisse régner. De plus, elle mettait en avant l'échange fructueux en plantes médicinales et nourritures qu'il pourrait tirer de ce marché. En échange, elle demandait un pacte de défense commun, ainsi qu'un échange d'architectes, son royaume ayant souffert de catastrophes naturelles. À vrai dire, Noah était légèrement étonné du peu qu'elle demandait, elle avait l'air de vouloir autant se débarrasser de Derek que lui de Stiles. 

« Et bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... » renifla t-il

Alors qu'il pliait consciencieusement les parchemins en petites piles bien droites, on frappa à la porte.

« Oui ?

\- Messire Christopher Argent, votre majesté, annonça son valet

\- Faites entrer ! »

Et sur ces mots, son conseiller fit son apparition. De taille moyenne, Christopher avait les cheveux grisonnants et un regard perçant qui lui donnait la réputation d'être intraitable en affaires. La vie ne l'avait pas gâté et après avoir perdu sa femme et avoir été trahi par sa famille, il avait trouvé refuge à Beacon Hills avec sa fille Allison. Son intelligence et son sens des affaires lui avaient rapidement servi à mener une entreprise florissante de ventes d'armes et d'équipements en tout genre. Il avait été amené à traiter souvent avec la couronne et Noah pouvait désormais l'appeler un ami. Quand son vieux conseiller stratégique était décédé, il avait tout de suite pensé à Chris pour le remplacer et cela faisait désormais deux ans que ce dernier avait accepté. Tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux, même si certaines tensions récentes dû au fait qu'Allison fréquentait d'un peu trop près Scott (selon son père) entachaient légèrement leur entente. 

« Vous m'avez fait demander, votre majesté ? demanda Chris

\- Bonjour Christopher, oui tout à fait ! J'aurais aimé votre avis sur la famille Hale ! expliqua le roi

\- La famille Hale... » répéta Chris interloqué et légèrement mal à l'aise

Une ride barrant son front et l'air gêné, Chris semblait complètement perturbé par cette demande. C'était la première fois que Noah voyait son conseiller aussi décontenancé. 

« Un problème ?

\- Euh non votre majesté, aucun, se reprit bien vite le conseiller, que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Connaissez-vous Talia Hale ? Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

\- Et bien, malgré les différents qui ont toujours opposé nos deux familles, Talia Hale est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours respecté. C'est une femme de parole.

\- Hum, je vois. Et son fils ? ajouta Noah après une pause.

\- Derek Hale ? » s'étonna Chris

Noah acquiesça de la tête.

« Et bien, je ne l'ai vu que rarement. C'était un adolescent ce qu'il y a de plus normal quand nous avons quitté le royaume avec Allison. Mais, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Le roi releva les yeux qu'il avait de nouveau plongé dans la lettre de Talia Hale et fixa son vis-à-vis un moment avant de répondre :

« Talia Hale propose de marier son fils au mien pour mettre en place une alliance entre nos deux royaumes. »

Chris ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage se fronça de réflexion et il soupira avant de lancer : 

« Même si je n'apprécie pas tous les Hale, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. C'est un royaume prospère et une famille honnête. Cela ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour Beacon Hills. Enfin... si Derek passe le test Stiles, bien sûr ! finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Arf... vous pensez qu'on pourrait l'assommer jusqu'au mariage pour qu'il ne se réveille qu'au moment de dire « oui » ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très autorisé par vos lois, votre majesté ! ricana Chris

\- C'est bien dommage ! se renfrogna Noah

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que le roi attrapa un parchemin vierge et commença à rédiger une missive pour Talia Hale et son futur gendre Derek Hale. 

* * *

Derek Hale était de mauvaise humeur. Le voyage jusqu’à Beacon Hills avait été épuisant et sa mère n’avait fait que lui rabâcher les oreilles sur les règles qu’il devait respecter et la manière dont il devrait se comporter. Il ne connaissait pas encore les Stilinski, mais il les détestait déjà. Il ne voulait pas se marier. C’était pourtant clair ! Il l’avait répété une centaine de fois à sa mère, à sa sœur Laura et à qui voulait l’entendre. Cependant, il semblerait que son avis n’ait pas réellement d’importance. 

« Après les attaques des Argent, Derek, notre royaume est à moitié en ruines et nous avons besoin d’alliés puissants pour ne pas que ça se reproduise ! » avait craché Talia Hale, à moitié énervée contre son fils et à moitié honteuse de devoir énoncer cette vérité à voix haute. 

Alors Derek n’avait pas répondu, après tout, c’est lui qui avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie pensa-t-il ironiquement. Merci Kate Argent et sa pyromanie obsessionnelle. 

Derek avait commencé à la fréquenter alors qu’il était encore jeune, sa famille se concentrant sur Laura qui était l’aînée et Nathan & Ezra ses deux frères plus âgés. Lui et Cora n’étant considéré que comme les petits. Aussi, personne n’avait remarqué sa relation avec la fille de Gérard Argent et surtout personne n’avait mis en garde Derek sur la dangerosité de cette famille. Il s’était fait avoir comme un bleu et la culpabilité lui étouffait encore la cage thoracique. Au revoir Nathan, au revoir Ezra, au revoir papa, au revoir papy, au revoir mamie, au revoir Tata Emilie, au revoir bébé dans le ventre d’Emilie, au revoir Oncle Dylan, au revoir cousin, au revoir cousine… il en oubliait des tas. 

Il n’avait rien répondu à sa mère. Elle avait raison, il était temps qu’il répare les choses. Beaucoup d’années avait passé depuis l’incendie et personne ne lui avait jamais reproché quoi que ce soit, mais les attaques récentes de la famille Argent sur le royaume avait fait ressurgir ses vieux démons. Surtout depuis que Peter, son oncle, avait repris vie et avait exécuté froidement Kate Argent. Talia Hale avait raison, ils avaient besoin d’alliés. Et c’est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu’il avait commencé le voyage vers Beacon Hills. 

Seulement, entre temps, Derek n’avait fait qu’entendre des rumeurs affreuses sur son futur mari. Apparemment il était déjà le dixième futur fiancé de Stiles, les autres ayant rompu les accords avec le royaume de Beacon Hills avant le mariage. Même la fille du royaume voisin des Hale, qui était une sotte imbécile selon l’avis de Derek, avait refusé d’épouser Stiles. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait espérer qui que ce soit d’autre... 

« Peut-être qu’il est extrêmement laid » sourit narquoisement Peter alors qu’il chevauchait auprès de son neveu qui lui répondit par un grognement avant d’accélérer l’allure de son cheval pour ne plus être à côté de son oncle qui éclatait de rire. 

Toutes ces informations, plus sa mère qui était persuadée qu’il ferait tout rater, le loup-garou était effrayé à l’idée de rencontrer cet étrange Stiles. Et puis c’était quoi ce prénom d’abord ?

Alors que les murs des remparts de la cité commençaient à apparaître au loin, Derek poussa un lourd soupir. 

« Allez Boss, faîtes-pas la tête ! fit Erica, une grande blonde au sourire moqueur qui faisait partie de sa garde, au pire je viendrais vous tenir compagnie dans votre lit les soirs où vous avez besoin ! » finit-elle avec un clin d’œil. 

Un grognement réprobateur retentit à sa droite et Derek se tourna vers Boyd, le mari de la blonde. 

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, dit-il avec un sourire

\- Malheureusement, j’ai découvert ses nombreux défauts qu’après le mariage, répondit Boyd avec un rictus. 

\- Hey ! protesta Erica. Fais gaffe-toi ! Ou tu dormiras dans les écuries ! »

Derek éclata de rire devant le levé de sourcil de Boyd. Il aimait beaucoup le couple. Ils étaient un tout petit peu plus jeunes que lui, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il les côtoyait qu’il avait plus l’impression d’avoir affaire à des amis qu’à des soldats. D’ailleurs, c’est avec soulagement qu’il se rappela que si les fiançailles fonctionnaient, Erica et Boyd resteraient avec lui ici.

Alors qu’un léger sentiment d’espoir revenait en lui, il sursauta quand deux cavaliers s’approchèrent de leur convoi. 

« Talia Hale ? demanda un jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé que Derek en se plaçant devant sa mère. Je suis Jordan Parrish, le commandant de la garnison de la capitale. Mon collègue et moi-même avons ordre de vous escorter jusqu’au palais. 

\- Parfait », répondit sa mère avec un sourire, en se mettant à suivre l’officier.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent. Les dés étaient jetés, c’était parti. Il suivit docilement le cortège jusqu’à la grande porte en bois qui délimitait l’entrée de la ville.

* * *

Le reste de l’après-midi s’était plutôt bien passé, le Roi Noah Stilinski les avait reçu, avait discuté brièvement avec Derek puis s’était enfermé dans son bureau avec sa mère pour évoquer les termes de l’accord entre leurs royaumes respectifs. Étonnamment le loup-garou avait trouvé Noah Stilinski plutôt sympathique, il avait l’air de quelqu’un de droit et d’honnête tout en dégageant une certaine prestance qui le rendait assez impressionnant. Cela l’avait un peu rassuré.

Derek avait donc quartier libre jusqu’au soir où il rencontrerait enfin son futur époux. La Reine Mélissa avait ainsi décidé de l’accompagner lui et Peter pour leur faire découvrir son jardin. Elle leur avait expliqué qu’elle était guérisseuse à la base et qu’elle essayait de cultiver des plantes médicinales malgré le climat peu aidant à Beacon Hills. Peter avait eu l’air d’apprécier la Reine et tout aurait pu bien se passer si Christopher Argent n’était pas apparu pour prévenir Mélissa qu’on l’attendait ailleurs. Peter s’était crispé à son approche et son vis-à-vis avait fait de même, arrivant difficilement à cacher sa surprise à la vue de son oncle. La Reine n’avait semblé ne rien remarquer et avait prit congé chaleureusement avant de disparaître sous les arcanes qui entouraient son jardin. 

« Je croyais que tu étais mort, avait dit Christopher avec une voix qu’il tentait de faire paraître monocorde. 

\- Je croyais que, toi, tu étais mort » répondit son oncle avec une voix accusatrice.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Lui avait déjà croisé Christopher plusieurs fois lors de certaines de ses sorties avec Kate, mais il ne comprenait pas trop comment son oncle pouvait le connaître. 

Une tension sous-jacente se diffusait dans l’atmosphère et le plus jeune n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils allaient se sauter dessus pour se tuer ou autre chose…

« Je vais vous laisser » dit-il alors que les regards acérés des deux autres se tournaient vers lui. Et sur ces entrefaites, Derek s’enfuit presque vers l’intérieur du château quittant cette ambiance malsaine. Alors qu’il allait se diriger vers la cour principale, une étrange odeur musquée lui fit tourner la tête vers les arcanes où avait disparu la Reine. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, il se dirigea d’instinct vers le petit patio qui était légèrement caché derrière le jardin de Mélissa. Il renifla l’air plus en détail et comprit que l’odeur émanait d’un jeune humain qui était assis sur un banc à l’intérieur de l’espace ombragé. C’était un garçon un peu plus jeune que Derek, les cheveux châtains bruns rebelles, les yeux noisettes miel, avec d'innombrables grains de beauté parsemant sa peau. Son loup remua à cette vision et l’odeur se fit plus forte. Une odeur musquée, avec des notes d’épices boisées et de légers tons iodés comme un vent frais venant du large. Fronçant les sourcils et essayant de reprendre ses esprits, le loup-garou allait se détourner de l’humain quand un cri le fit se stopper. 

« Stiles ! Enfin tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! » prononça agacé un autre jeune homme brun avec des yeux pétillants et une mâchoire carrée, légèrement de travers. 

Caché derrière les feuillages, Derek retint son souffle quand l’autre répondit et qu’il comprit qu’il était son futur époux. 

« Scott, mon frère, j’essaye d’échapper à mes futures fiançailles, je n’allais rester planté en plein milieu de la cour ! fit remarquer sarcastiquement le dénommé Stiles. 

\- Un jour il faudra quand même que tu finisses par te marier, tu sais, répliqua Scott avec un soupir.

\- Me refait pas le discours du devoir royal s’il-te-plaît, j’en ai eu le droit touuute la soirée d’hier...», maugréa le châtain.

Scott sourit : 

« Ton père, hein ?

\- Oh oui… Et l’honneur ? - dit-il sur une voix grave imitant celle de son père - et ton devoir ? Quand vas-tu arrêter tes enfantillages Stiles ? » finit-il dans un rire.

Scott pouffa et les deux éclatèrent d’un grand rire. 

« S’il savait, dit Scott

\- Oh, il sait, répondit son futur époux avec un air de conspirateur, mais il n’a pas de preuves !

\- N’empêche quand cet imbécile de Fitz s’est enfui en courant, c’était à mourir de rire, commença Scott.

\- En même temps, c’était tellement facile, le mec avait la phobie des araignées. Non, non le meilleur coup c’était ce Pratt avait ses allures de crétin fini. Quand j’ai commencé à parler crûment de sexe, il était tellement rouge… j’ai cru qu’il allait s’étouffer. Oh non ! Je me trompe le meilleur, c’était Ondine. »

Scott s’effondra à ce nom, ses épaules prisent de soubresauts comiques.

« Quand elle a embrassé le…. le garde ! finit Stiles en s’étranglant dans son fou rire.

\- Dire que j’ai douté de ta potion de luxure ! Ça a tellement bien marché, mec ! ».

Et le rire des deux étaient si fort qu’ils firent fuir les oiseaux qui nichaient sur l’arbre au dessus d’eux. Derek sourit, ainsi c’était ça l’horreur Stilinski ? Des potions et des manigances pour faire fuir ses fiancés. Il était rassuré. Enfin plus que rassuré en fait.

Derek se mentirait à lui-même, s’il niait que son loup avait presque ronronné quand il avait entendu le rire du jeune humain. Pareil s’il faisait comme s’il ne savait pas que Stiles était la bonne personne. Personne ne savait exactement à quoi c’était dû, mais les loups-garous eux le savaient, il suffisait d’un geste, d’une odeur, d’une parole et vous saviez que la personne en face de vous était votre compagnon. Les loups-garous pouvaient tomber amoureux comme les humains, mais rencontrer son compagnon était une chance exceptionnelle qu’il était impossible de laisser passer. Cela ne s’expliquait pas, c’était instinctif, animal et Derek avait déjà une envie folle de toucher Stiles et de le marquer de son odeur. Mais bon, Derek n’était pas stupide, c’était à éviter en société, surtout quand son futur fiancé manigançait des plans pour vous dégager. Et pour être honnête, même sans son côté lupin, il devait avouer qu’il trouvait ce Stiles plutôt à son goût. Un long sourire étira ses lèvres quand il entendit les deux compères commencer à élaborer leurs plans pour le faire fuir.

« Intéressant... » fit une voix à son oreille et le loup sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées pas très catholiques, il n’avait pas entendu son oncle approcher. Il lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers son futur époux. 

« Ainsi, c’est lui le fameux Stiles… plutôt charmant » fit remarquer Peter avec une voix sensuelle. 

Derek gronda et montra ses crocs :

« Pas touche ! »

Son oncle leva un sourcil surpris, puis fit vite disparaître son étonnement avec un sourire narquois : 

« Mais où sont passées ces belles paroles sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas te marier ? Dois-je comprendre que messire Stiles Stilinski les a fait voler en éclat ? »

Derek ne répondit pas et reporta son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes qui continuaient de débattre. Peter émit un petit rire bref et fit de même. 

« Je sais ! bondit Stiles en accrochant les épaules de Scott, un vomitif ! »

Les deux voyeurs loups-garous levèrent un sourcil, vite imité par Scott. 

« Un vomitif ? demanda ce dernier sceptique.

\- Oui, bon d’accord, c’est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais avoue que ça serait super drôle, non ? 

\- C’est une blague pourrie Stiles.

\- Oui, bah je n'ai plus d’idées moi… Je crois que j’ai épuisé mon quota de plans farfelus, et c’est pas comme si je pouvais effrayer un loup-garou. Enfin, je crois… Ils ont peur de quoi les loups-garous ? »

Scott haussa les épaules : 

« Aucune idée. Mais franchement si tu n’empoisonnes que sa soupe, je ne vois pas comment ton père ne va se rendre compte que c’est toi. 

\- Ouais, t’as raison… sauf si ! s’écria Stiles un sourire machiavélique dans le regard.

\- Sauf si quoi ? demanda Scott avec un regard soupçonneux fixé vers son meilleur ami.

\- Sauf, si on empoisonne toute la tablée ! 

\- Quoi ? Mais j’ai pas envie d’être malade moi, merci bien !

\- Allez Scott ! Il faut au moins que l’un de nous deux soit malade, sinon ça sera trop grillé !

\- Hors de question ! J’ai pas envie de vomir devant Allison ! hurla le brun horrifié

\- Mais t’as rien compris ! Si elle te voit malade, elle va être aux petits soins pour toi !

\- Quoi ? demanda Scott légèrement méfiant.

\- Parfaitement, elle jouera les guérisseuses et elle passera plein de temps à prendre soin de toi, c’est évident ! » conclut Stiles en jetant un regard implorant à son frère.

Frère qui émit un grognement soupirant.

« Putain, ce que je ferais pas pour toi Stiles…

\- Pour Allison, tu veux dire ! » répliqua le châtain avec un clin d’œil. 

Et alors que le fameux Scott continuait à grommeler contre les idées tordues de son ami, les deux se levèrent et rentrèrent dans le château. 

« Mais quel vil manipulateur ce futur époux ! ricana Peter quand les deux furent assez éloignés, dommage qu’il ne sache pas qu’on n’empoisonne pas les loups aussi facilement ! »

Derek sourit en coin. Ouais, Stiles allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

* * *

Stiles souffla une dernière fois en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait revêtu sa tenue officielle et se préparait à descendre dans la grande salle où aurait lieu le banquet en l’honneur de la famille Hale. Il portait un pantalon noir fin et une chemise blanche à manches longues, il avait passé par dessus un surcot rouge court brodé aux armoiries de sa famille, une étoile à six branches dans un cercle doré. L’ensemble était resserré à la taille par une fine ceinture noire. Il fit une grimace à son reflet avant d’attraper sa couronne et de l’ajuster à la va-vite sur son front. Il allait tenter de se coiffer quand des coups retentirent à sa porte et qu’il sursauta. Scott entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. 

« Bah, t’es toujours pas prêt ? » demanda celui-ci. 

Stiles se tourna vers son frère et admira son costume de cérémonie. Scott était presque habillé comme lui sauf que son surcot était vert pâle. Sa chemise tombait parfaitement, au point qu’on ne pouvait ignorer ses bras musclés et sa silhouette virile. Stiles grommela dans sa barbe :

« Pourquoi, alors qu’on est habillé pareil, j’ai l’impression que tu es cent fois plus stylé que moi !? »

Son frère rigola :

« La classe naturelle, Stiles, la classe naturelle »

Stiles allait répondre quand Scott le prit de court :

« Et au cas où tu n’aie envie de rajouter une remarque sarcastique comme à ton habitude, je te rappelle que j’ai accepté de me faire empoisonner pour toi ce soir. 

\- J’allais simplement dire qu’Allison ne pourrait détourner ses yeux d’un aussi beau jeune homme, répondit le prince héritier dans une envolée lyrique en secouant ses mains en l’air pour appuyer ses propos. 

\- Ouais, ouais… on te croit ! - sourit Scott peu convaincu - Allez, dépêche-toi, on est attendu ! »

Stiles soupira une dernière fois en observant son reflet et suivit son frère hors de la pièce. 

« J’espère qu’au moins cette fois, il n'aura pas une tête de crétin fini ! ».

Scott lui sourit et le bouscula avant de l’entraîner en riant dans les escaliers.

* * *

Putain. de. bordel. de. merde. Il faisait chaud, est-ce que Stiles avait déjà précisé qu’il avait chaud ? Non, parce qu’il avait chaud. Il était descendu riant et grommelant contre la vie à la grande salle pour le banquet en l’honneur des Hale et là son père lui avait présenté Talia Hale, la cheffe de famille et Derek Hale son futur époux. Autant dire qu’il n’avait pas une tête de crétin fini. Du. Tout. C’était même un putain de beau gosse. Il avait toujours trouvé Scott musclé, mais là, il faisait pâle figure face au dieu grec qui se tenait devant lui. Et ses yeux… qui avait des yeux de cette couleur d’abord ? Ça n’existait même pas comme couleur de vert ! Derek était brun, musclé, les épaules carrées, le visage droit avec une légère barbe de trois jours, des sourcils marqués et un sourire éblouissant. Est-ce que Stiles avait précisé qu’il avait chaud ? 

Mais le plus embêtant c’est que le prince se souvenait d’une seule chose concernant les loups-garous - malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu glaner sur le sujet - c’était qu’ils entendaient les battements du cœur et pouvait même déterminer si quelqu’un mentait. Autant dire que se concentrer sur ses paroles et son rythme cardiaque alors qu’il essayait de ne pas dévorer des yeux les lèvres tentatrices de son vis-à-vis était la mission la plus périlleuse qu’il lui ait jamais été donnée. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait croisé son amie Lydia dans la salle qui lui avait lancé un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il était foutrement grillé. C’était d’ailleurs ce que semblait dire le sourire légèrement moqueur de Derek-jesuisbienfoutu-Hale. 

« Stiles, Derek, je vous laisse faire connaissance » lança son père en se retournant vers Talia Hale et en commençant une discussion sur le commerce des plantes que l’Alpha menait dans son royaume. Derek s’éloigna légèrement des deux parents et Stiles le suivit docilement. 

« Très heureux de vous rencontrer, votre altesse » énonça Derek d’une voix joyeuse et grave qui fit frissonner le plus jeune. Son cerveau s’embruma et il essaya en vain de se rappeler les phrases protocolaires qu’il devait utiliser pour ne pas froisser son futur fiancé. 

« Heureux de vous accueillir » répondit-il en se disant que ce n’était pas très difficile de déformer ce point, il suffisait de penser à toutes les possibilités du terme...oh oui, il était heureux d’accueillir Derek. Dans sa chambre par exemple, dans son lit encore mieux, _en lui_ pensa-t-il, mais essaya bien vite de refréner toutes les pensées désireuses qui explosèrent dans sa tête. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un regard au loup. Son sourire en coin s’était largement élargi et Stiles commença à se demander si les loups-garous ne lisaient pas dans les pensées…

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il pour noyer le poisson. 

\- Oui, c’était très agréable, votre royaume possède de nombreux territoires forestiers bien conservés et nous avons pu faire halte avec notre cortège et nos montures dans de nombreux villages très accueillants. 

\- Mais, vous n’étiez pas sous forme de loup ? Remarque cela ne doit pas être très pratique pour transporter des affaires et je suppose que vous n’êtes pas tous des loups-garous. Mais vous montez vos chevaux sous forme de loup ou d’humain ? Enfin, je veux dire… les chevaux n’ont pas peur de vous ? Ou alors ce sont des chevaux entraînés spécialement ? Est-ce qu’ils ont un odorat particulier ? Remarque si vous étiez sous forme de loup, vous ne pourriez pas revêtir la tenue officielle de votre royaume, ou alors vous avez une escorte spécial vêtement ou… »

Stiles continua d’agiter ses mains dans tous les sens, appuyant ses propos, et Derek ne put qu’écarquiller les yeux sous ce flot de paroles qui ne semblait jamais s’arrêter. Le jeune humain prenait tantôt des expressions interrogatives, tantôt son nez se fronçait comme s’il savait qu’il disait une bêtise. C’était fascinant. 

« Pardon, s’arrêta-t-il à un moment en remarquant que Derek le regardait les yeux ronds, je parle beaucoup trop.

\- Non, non, c’est charmant - répondit le loup et Stiles sentit ses joues rougir - c’est juste que si vous continuez, je n’aurais pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos questions avant le dîner. »

Stiles ouvrit et referma la bouche. Il était en train de se faire complètement avoir, ce Derek était beaucoup trop sympathique pour être honnête.

« Du coup ? » demanda-t-il avec un air défi.

Air de défi que Derek lui rendit amusé. 

« Non, nous n’étions pas sous forme de loup, ce n’est effectivement pas pratique pour transporter des affaires. On ne monte pas des chevaux sous forme de loup, ils nous tolèrent sous forme humaine car ils nous connaissent, ce sont effectivement des chevaux entraînés pour. Ils n’ont pas d’odorat particulier. Et pas d’escorte spécial vêtement.

\- Vous avez vraiment écouté tout ce que j’ai dit ? » s’étonna Stiles impressionné. 

Derek ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un grand sourire carnassier qui montrait qu’il était très fier de lui. Stiles grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, très bien si ce Hale voulait jouer, il ne savait pas à qui, il avait affaire. 

Alors qu’il allait répondre avec sarcasme, le majordome annonça que le dîner était servi. Les convives se placèrent autour de la table et Stiles se retrouva en face de Derek. Après quelques propos polis avec ses voisins de table, le plus jeune se remémora les paroles échangées avec son futur époux et fut plutôt content de lui, il s’en était bien sorti. Il n’avait dit que des choses basiques et avait même réussi à lui tenir tête. Et puis surtout, la soupe arrivait bientôt et ça rabattrait son caquet à ce loup beaucoup trop attirant pour son propre bien. Pour ce plan, Stiles et Scott était allés demander un service à Danny, un des jeunes qui bossait à la cuisine. Même s’ils n’étaient pas extrêmement proches, ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble et Stiles avait même eu un léger béguin pour le brun il y a quelques années. Danny avait râlé contre les plans foireux du prince et son habilité à le mettre toujours dans des arnaques qui concernaient la nourriture et son travail, mais il avait fini par accepter. Aussi, quand la soupe arriva, Stiles essaya de retenir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Placée devant chacun des individus, la soupe fumante avait un aspect tout à fait normal, mais Stiles savait qu’il n’y avait que la sienne, celle d’Allison et de Mélissa qui n’étaient pas contaminées. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard à Scott. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace et plongea sa cuillère dans la mixture avant de l’avaler. Le prince se reprit et mangea avec entrain sa soupe avec un air malicieux, se retournant vers son futur époux. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire sincère qui illumina ses yeux et le cœur de Stiles tressauta. Il esquissa même un geste pour l’empêcher de manger, mais trop tard, Derek venait de goûter à la soupe. 

« C’est vraiment délicieux » dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Stiles haussa un sourcil, est-ce qu’il se foutait de sa gueule ? Et comme le filtre pensée-parole n’existait pas chez lui, c’est exactement la question qu’il posa : 

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Derek rit et une chaleur douce se répandit dans le corps de Stiles faisant taire rapidement son début de colère. 

« Est-ce que vous connaissez les capacités des loups-garous ?

\- Je sais que votre ouïe est très développée et que vous entendez les battements du cœur des humains. Ça vous permet de déceler les mensonges, répondit le plus jeune en se demandant ce que cette question avait en rapport avec la soupe.

\- Il n’y a pas que notre ouïe, tous nos sens sont plus développés que les humains : notre vue, notre odorat et bien sûr notre goût » déclara Derek en avalant une autre lampée de soupe. 

Le loup-garou avait l’impression de voir les rouages du cerveau de Stiles fonctionner à grande vitesse derrière son front. La lumière ne mit pas longtemps à venir et ses yeux s’étrécirent. Derek sourit, cet humain était décidément très distrayant. Stiles ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et la referma. Il répéta le geste deux fois avant que le plus vieux ne décide de l’aider. 

« Je vous ai entendu avec votre frère Scott dans la cour tout à l’heure, c’est dommage que vous ne sachiez pas que les loups-garous ont très peu de chance de se faire empoisonner et sûrement pas avec une chose aussi banale qu’un vomitif » conclut-il avec un air satisfait. 

Stiles allait rétorquer quand un bruit de chaise qui tombe le fit tourner la tête vers la droite, Scott était livide et se tenait debout. 

« Je ne me… sens pas très bien…. désolé » dit-il avant de fuir en courant la salle. 

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que plusieurs autres personnes ne se lèvent et en fassent de même : le père d’Allison, Lydia et sa mère, quelques nobles de la cour et quelques membres de la garde de Derek dont Erica et Boyd. À la fin, son père, toujours digne, se leva blanc comme un linge et dit : 

« Je suis désolé, je pense que la soupe n’est pas très fraîche, je vais aller me reposer, vous pouvez disposer »

Et il quitta la salle d’un pas raide mais royal. 

Autour de la table, il ne restait que Stiles, Allison et Mélissa côté Stilinski et que Derek, Peter, Talia et un jeune châtain bouclé côté Hale. 

« Stiles ! éclata Mélissa, les yeux noirs, j’espère vraiment pour toi que tu n’y es pour rien ! 

\- Mais enfin votre majesté, jamais je n’aurais empoisonné Scott contre son gré ! »

Derek regarda son fiancé avec des yeux ronds, son cœur n’avait pas tressauté à un seul moment durant sa tirade. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui glisser un sourire admiratif qui ne fit que renforcer l’amusement de son vis à vis. 

Mélissa renifla : « Mais bien sûr ! » puis se tournant vers les Hale, elle proposa à Talia et Peter d’en profiter pour faire une balade à cheval et découvrir les alentours. Les deux acquiescèrent et Allison se leva aussi en expliquant qu’elle allait voir comment allaient son père et Scott. 

« Prend bien soin de lui ! » demanda Stiles chaleureusement. 

Allison lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et quitta la salle, se dirigeant vers les escaliers et les étages. 

« Hum, je vais voir comment vont Boyd et Erica » dit le jeune homme bouclé en lançant un regard amusé à Derek qui dévorait Stiles des yeux. « Amusez-vous bien ! » ajouta-t-il sournoisement avant de fuir précipitamment. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. 

« C’est qui ? demanda Stiles en fixant la porte où venait de disparaître l’étrange loup-garou.

\- Isaac, mon pupille, répondit Derek

\- Bien, affirma le plus jeune en se retournant vers son fiancé et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Bien » répéta son vis à vis en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel. 

Les deux bruns se regardèrent dans les yeux et un long silence gênant s’étira uniquement rompu par le tapotement des pieds de Stiles sur le plancher, ce dernier ne pouvant rester calme plus de deux secondes. Il allait d’ailleurs finir par craquer quand Derek prit la parole :

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il en laissant tomber le vouvoiement, de toute façon son futur époux n’avait pas l’air très à cheval sur les bonnes manières. 

« Comment j’ai fait quoi ?

\- Mentir sans changer le rythme de tes battements de cœur. 

\- Je n’ai pas menti, j’ai dit “contre son gré”, je n’ai dit que la vérité. Que des vérités. Rien ne vaut une parfaite maîtrise de la langue et de ses subtilités pour mentir sans vraiment le faire, répondit Stiles, plutôt fier de lui. 

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu étais vraiment heureux de m’accueillir ? » interrogea Derek avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Stiles rougit et essaya de refréner son palpitant qui battait la chamade, mais vu le regard du brun, cela n’avait pas l’air de marcher. Allez Stiles, on souffle, on se concentre, on évite toutes pensées ou allusions sexuelles, on ne va pas ouvrir la bouche et dire des conneries et surtout pas qu’on pensait qu’on aimerait bien l’accueillir dans notre lit. Oui, « on », il y avait toujours deux personnes dans la tête de Stiles, d’abord. Et puis, pourquoi Derek le regardait comme ça maintenant ? 

En effet, le brun avait les yeux brillants, le souffle légèrement haletant et le bout des oreilles rouges. Il était carrément mignon. Oh mon dieu !

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n’ai pas dit tout ça à voix haute ?! » cria le prince apeuré en se levant d’un bond, faisant tomber sa couronne et écrasant ses mains sur ses joues. 

« Hum, si. » fit Derek en détournant le regard, légèrement troublé. À peine quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’il ne redirige sa tête vers Stiles et lui lance un regard plein de désir. 

Stiles en resta bouche bée et franchement rester silencieux était vraiment quelque chose d’inhabituel pour lui. Derek se leva et fit le tour de la table avant de s’avancer vers Stiles. Arrivé en face de lui, il leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue du plus jeune dans une douce caresse. Le geste électrifia Stiles dont le cerveau refit surface. Alerte ! Alerte ! Il recula d’un pas avant de courir le plus vite possible et fuir lâchement la grande salle, prenant le chemin des jardins. Interloqué Derek mit quelques secondes de trop à réagir.

« Stiles ! Attend ! » et il se précipita à sa poursuite. Il parcourut à grandes enjambées les différentes salles, traversa les cuisines et aboutit sous les arcanes où il perdit Stiles de vue. Levant le nez, il n’eut aucun mal à identifier l’odeur savoureuse de son compagnon et la suivit docilement jusqu’à un arbre solitaire qui bordait le potager de la Reine. 

« Comment diable as-tu réussi à me trouver aussi vite ? » s’indigna Stiles mi-étonné mi-admiratif. 

Levant les yeux, Derek remarqua la cabane cachée dans l’arbre qui avait dû être aménagée quand Stiles et Scott étaient petits et où le prince se tenait actuellement le regardant d’un air mauvais. Les yeux de Derek brillèrent d’amusement et il tapota son nez de son doigt. Le plus jeune grogna et déclara :

« De toute façon, j’ai rangé l’échelle, tu ne peux pas monter alors laisse-moi réfléchir en paix ! »

Derek haussa son sourcil préféré et recula de quelques pas avant de bondir et d’atterrir tranquillement sur le plancher de la cabane de Stiles. Celui-ci ahuri mit quelques secondes à faire disparaître son air ébahi et grommela un « foutu pouvoir de loup-garou de mes deux ! » avant de tourner le dos à Derek dans une tentative provocante de bouderie. 

Derek était impressionné, la cabane était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait une sorte de terrasse sur laquelle il avait atterri, délimitée par des barrières sécurisant les lieux et bordée de bacs à fleurs ; la cabane, qui pouvait sûrement accueillir cinq adultes debout, et la frondaison de l’arbre qui avait poussé tout autour abritant de la pluie, du soleil et donnant un cadre intime à l’ensemble.

« C’est mon père qui a construit cette cabane pour ma mère » dit alors Stiles, remarquant le regard appréciateur du brun. « Elle venait ici pour lire et jardiner ses roses » continua t-il en désignant les fleurs qui égayaient le tour de l’espace.

« Elle ne vient plus ? » demanda Derek ne comprenant pas pourquoi la Reine abandonnerait un tel endroit. 

Stiles fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre le sens des paroles du loup et ses yeux s’illuminèrent quand cela fit tilt.

« Oh ! Mélissa, la Reine, n’est pas ma mère. Ma mère est morte quand j’avais huit ans. Le père de Scott a disparu peu de temps après et on avait tellement envie d’être frères qu’on a poussé nos parents respectifs dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Avec succès, bien sûr ! conclut-il avec un grand sourire heureux. 

\- Je vois que vos manigances ne datent pas d’hier, répondit Derek amusé.

\- On recommence à se vouvoyer ? » s’étonna Stiles. 

Derek haussa les épaules.

« J’ai perdu mon père aussi. Et une grande partie de ma famille dans un incendie il y a quelques années. » fit le loup sans trop savoir pourquoi il confiait ça au prince.

Stiles fixa le brun sans rien dire et s’assit au bord de la terrasse, laissant ses jambes dépasser dans le vide. Il fit signe à Derek de le rejoindre. 

« Les gens ne comprennent jamais ça. »

Et Derek ne put qu'acquiescer, les gens ne comprenaient jamais. Mais Stiles, oui, et cela réconforta son cœur d’humain autant que son côté loup. Ils étaient proches et Derek pouvait presque compter les grains de beauté qui parcouraient la nuque du plus jeune. Son odeur était alléchante et sans s’en rendre compte, il se pencha vers lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! » paniqua Stiles en agitant les bras et en repoussant légèrement le loup.

« Tu sens bon » répondit Derek comme si ça expliquait tout. 

Stiles, qui était déjà bien rouge, se mit à bafouiller et réussit à articuler un « Quoi ? » croassant.

Mais le loup ne l’écoutait plus, il avait le regard fixé sur les mains que Stiles avait posé sur son torse pour le repousser et qu’il n’avait pas bougé depuis. Suivant son regard, le plus jeune s’en rendit compte et enleva vite les intruses, rougissant encore plus si c’était possible. 

« Tu n’arrêtes pas de dégager des phéromones, déclara Derek en penchant la tête, c’est… perturbant. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de demander :

« Des phéromones ? Je ne comprends pas. 

\- En tant que loup ce n’est pas que l’odeur que je sens, ce sont aussi en quelque sorte les émotions des gens. Tu es attiré par moi.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Tu t’es regardé ? répliqua Stiles légèrement agacé en faisant un grand geste qui semblait vouloir englober le corps entier de Derek. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? Si on va se marier, c’est mieux que je te plaise, non ? » interrogea Derek, cherchant réellement à comprendre pourquoi Stiles était comme ça. Pour lui, maintenant qu’ils s’étaient rapproché et que l’odeur de Stiles l’entourait, c’était tellement évident que l’humain était son compagnon. Et Stiles devait au moins éprouver quelque chose de semblable. Ces liens étaient le plus souvent réciproques. À moins que cela ne soit pas le cas ? Derek fronça les sourcils, il n’avait jamais entendu d’histoires allant dans ce sens…

Pendant qu’il réfléchissait intensément, Stiles essayait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer son rythme cardiaque. La proximité du loup le mettait dans tous ses états et il avait l’impression que c’était la première fois qu’il était attiré par quelqu’un. Alors que non, ce n’était pas la première fois. Mais c’était la première fois que c’était aussi fort… Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à penser correctement ? Il se leva soudainement et s’éloigna de Derek pour s’adosser au mur de la cabane et se prendre la tête dans les mains. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le brun 

\- Je m’éloigne de toi, tu m’empêches de réfléchir » soupira Stiles

Seulement Derek ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et se leva pour se rapprocher vivement du plus jeune posant ses deux mains de part et d’autre de sa tête pour l'empêcher de fuir. Stiles baissa les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Il était légèrement plus grand que le loup de quelques centimètres, assez pour le toiser. Mais cela n’eut pas du tout l’effet escompté. Derek se rapprocha et murmura dans son oreille : 

« Je t’empêche de réfléchir ? »

Stiles ne put empêcher le long frisson qui parcourut son dos à l’entente de la voix suave et rauque du plus vieux. Et il ne résistait même plus quand celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur son cou et commença à parcourir sa peau de sa bouche. Le loup le goûtait de sa langue, reniflait contre ses cheveux comme si son odeur était irrésistible, comptait ses grains de beauté en les parsemant de baisers... Arrivé à son menton, Derek attrapa le visage de son vis à vis et l’embrassa avec un grondement. Stiles trouva ça incroyablement sexy et se dépêcha d’attraper la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baiser. Au diable les questionnements existentiels, il réfléchirait plus tard. Derek gémit sous cet assaut inespéré et colla son bassin contre celui du plus jeune qui se mit à haleter. Il descendit sa main droite et la passa sous le surcot et la chemise de Stiles pour atteindre sa peau. C’est au moment où les deux entraient en contact que la voix de Scott retentit en bas de l’arbre. 

« Stiles, tu es là ? »

Les deux fiancés se figèrent et Stiles fut le premier à réagir. Repoussant Derek et remettant de l’ordre dans ses vêtements, il s’approcha de la balustrade et se penchant vers Scott. 

« Oui ! Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il

\- Si on veut, tu m’envoies l’échelle ? 

\- Euh oui »

Et Scott commença à monter pour atteindre la terrasse. Derek lui aussi s’était tourné vers l’arrivant, mais ne lâchait plus Stiles du regard. 

« Ah Derek ! Vous êtes là aussi ? »

Totalement inconscient de l’aspect débraillé de nos deux protagonistes et de leurs regards fuyants, Scott commença à s’agiter. 

« Ça tombe bien, parce que ce que j’ai vu vous concerne tous les deux ! »

Derek tourna les yeux vers Scott et fronça ses sourcils de manière interrogative. 

« C’est-à-dire ? demanda Stiles

\- Franchement, j’ai presque failli vomir une troisième fois de la journée et c’était pas à cause de la soupe ! répondit Scott avec un air dégoûté

\- Accouche Scottie !

\- Allison a veillé sur moi tout le début d’après-midi, dit-il avec des yeux ravis et niais, et quand j’ai commencé à me sentir mieux, ma mère est revenue et a demandé à Allison de l’accompagner montrer à sa majesté Hale les écuries. Du coup, Allison m’a demandé d’aller jeter un coup d’œil à son père voir s’il allait mieux. ET LÀ… »

Scott s’arrêta et frissonna comme si le dire était trop éprouvant. 

« Là quoi ? s’énerva Stiles

\- Et ben il était occupé. »

Les deux fiancés jetèrent un regard méprisant à Scott dans une synchronisation si parfaite qu’il en oublia de s’en offusquer.

« Occupé à quoi ? 

\- À ton avis ? répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Occupé avec votre oncle là ! » finit-il en indiquant Derek. 

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Stiles ne captait toujours pas. 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes Scott ? continuait-il de s’agacer, en quoi Chris Argent pourrait-il être occupé avec Peter Hale ? Et d’ailleurs, d’où ils se connaissent et en quoi ça t’a donné envie de vomir et qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par… OH MON DIEU ! Ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble ?! »

Scott acquiesça, un air dégoûté sur le visage. 

« Et crois moi, il y a un tas d’autres choses que j’aurais aimé ne jamais savoir sur mon futur beau père »

Stiles explosa de rire à ces paroles et fut vite rejoint par son frère de cœur. À bout de souffle, ils se tournèrent vers Derek qui avait esquissé un sourire. 

« Tu étais au courant ? demanda Stiles

\- Non, j’ai compris ce matin qu’ils se connaissaient, mais j’avais plutôt l’impression qu’ils allaient s’entretuer, répondit le loup en haussant les épaules. 

\- Oh ! fit Scott en se tapant la tête, votre mère vous cherche d’ailleurs ! »

Derek dit merci d’un hochement de tête et sauta de l’arbre avant de se diriger vers le palais. 

« Il peut sauter de cette hauteur ? s’étonna Scott émerveillé

\- Ouais, mais c’est pas si exceptionnel » répondit Stiles d’un air légèrement agacé qui s’accentua quand le loup se tourna vers eux avec un sourire narquois, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu’il avait entendu. 

« Mais d’ailleurs ! Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez là tous les deux ? Tous seuls ? Et, est-ce que je t’ai entendu le tutoyer ? »

Stiles rougit et bafouilla :

« On discutait.

\- Ces discussions ont-elles quelque chose à voir avec ces traces sur ton cou ? sourit Scott

\- Quoi ? Je n’ai pas de marques !

\- La barbe, tu sais, ça irrite. » répondit-il avec un air attendri pour son débile d’ami. 

Un soupir gêné s’échappa de Stiles et il s’assit sans grâce par terre. 

« Scottie, je suis totalement perdu ! »

Le dit Scottie rigola et rejoignit son frère au sol :

« Allez raconte tout ! »

Et c’est ce que Stiles fit. Il expliqua qu’il était complètement perdu, qu’il trouvait Derek extrêmement attirant, peut-être la personne la plus attirante du monde. Qu’il était même assez drôle, bourru et que ça lui plaisait, mais qu’il était toujours hors de question pour lui de se marier. 

Scott soupira : 

« Tu te facilites pas la vie, tu sais !

\- Oui. Je sais... »

* * *

Après cette discussion avec Scott, Stiles était toujours aussi perdu. Il ne voulait toujours pas se marier, mais il ne pouvait nier que Derek l’attirait, énormément. Celui-ci n’était d’ailleurs pas réapparu, Scott était reparti rejoindre Allison et Stiles, lui, était retourné s’installer dans le patio. Il était d’ailleurs sur le point de s’endormir allongé sur le banc quand une silhouette vint lui cacher le soleil.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon futur beau neveu ? déclara Peter Hale d’une voix mordante. 

\- Bonjour messire Hale, répondit Stiles en se redressant. 

\- Messire Hale ? Enfin, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Appelez-moi Peter ! rétorqua le dit-Hale avec un sourire charmeur que Stiles trouva extrêmement flippant. 

\- Euh… d’accord. 

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec mon neveu ? Lui qui ne voulait pas se marier, j’ai l’impression qu’il a vite changé d’avis. 

\- Il ne voulait pas se marier ? s’étonna Stiles

\- Oh non ! Il nous a saoulé tout le voyage avec ça, plus les rumeurs que nous avons entendu sur votre compte, continua Peter en lançant à Stiles un regard amusé, vous ne nous donniez pas vraiment envie de vous connaître.

\- Mais, il n’arrête pas de parler du mariage comme si c’était normal… répondit l’humain interloqué. 

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais il semblerait qu’il ait changé d’avis fit le loup avec un clin d’œil. 

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait ! Je n’ai pas envie de me marier !

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda Peter comme s’il était étonné de cette information.

\- Et bien je… commença Stiles avant de s’arrêter. C’est personnel.

\- Derek ne vous plaît pas ? 

\- Si bien sûr que si, à qui il ne plairait pas ? s’agaça Stiles.

\- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils dans une pâle imitation de son neveu. 

\- On se connaît pas, d’abord ! répondit l’humain de façon puérile.

\- N’est-ce pas le but de notre séjour ici ? Apprendre à vous connaître ? 

\- Si, mais… »

Stiles se tut. Peter lui embrouillait le cerveau. Il essayait de rendre simple, une situation compliquée et Stiles n’aimait pas ça. Seulement, une petite voix dans sa tête avait l’air d’être plutôt d’accord avec le loup et ça perturbait grandement le prince. 

« Derek n’a pas l’habitude d’être aussi social, déclara d’un coup Peter avec une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, alors n’essayez pas de profiter de la situation. 

\- Non, non pas du tout… répondit Stiles en ayant l’impression que cette conversation lui échappait. 

\- Ce que je veux dire votre altesse, c’est que si vous ne partagez pas les sentiments de Derek, je préfère que vous lui disiez tout de suite. On lui a assez brisé le cœur comme ça, gronda Peter

\- Non, non c’est pas ça, continua l’humain en essayant de se rattraper. 

\- Donc... vous partagez ses sentiments ? » demanda le loup avec un sourire amusé et plus du tout sérieux en se tournant vers Stiles. 

Celui-ci comprenant qu’il s’était fait totalement avoir se frappa le front. Bon dieu, est-ce que tous les loups-garous du coin avaient décidé de se liguer contre lui pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? 

« Vous êtes un vil manipulateur ! accusa Stiles

\- Ah oui ? fit Peter avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. On me l’a jamais dit pourtant ! »

Stiles n’eut besoin que d’un regard pour faire comprendre qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot. 

« Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je suis venue vous offrir mes conseils pour séduire ce cher Derek. 

\- DE QUOI ?!

\- Vous avez l’air d’avoir besoin d’aide. 

\- La même aide que Christopher Argent ? » rétorqua Stiles indigné. 

Cela eut au moins le mérite de rabattre le caquet du loup. Son visage exprimait la pure surprise et un léger embarras. Cette expression disparut bien vite et Peter Hale explosa de rire. 

« Oh par dieu, ne me dites pas que votre frère raconte ça partout ? s’étouffa-t-il

\- Vous l’avez traumatisé, ce n’est que justice. 

\- Traumatisé ? C’est un bien grand mot ! Il n’a jamais vu le loup ou quoi ? » répliqua-t-il en riant, fier de sa blague. 

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. 

« On parle du père de sa petite amie ! Et d’abord, comment vous le connaissez ? 

\- Disons juste que nous avons un passé commun... sourit Peter presque tendrement, et ce n’est ni la première ni la dernière fois que je couche avec Chris, finit-il avec un air pervers. 

\- Lalalalala ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! se hâta de dire Stiles faisant rire l’oncle de Derek.

\- Bon et bien avant que je ne meure sous les coups de ma sœur, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de mes conseils ? 

\- Certainement pas ! s’offusqua Stiles

\- Si vous changez d’avis petit prince, venez me voir ! », et sur ces mots, Peter se leva. Il allait sortir du patio en ricanant quand soudainement il se retourna avec son air sérieux sur le visage : 

« Hum, juste une petite mise au point, si vous faites du mal à Derek, je viendrais vous apprendre qu’il y a des choses pire que la mort » et sur ces mots, il disparut. 

Stiles n’eut aucun mal à croire ces paroles-ci.

* * *

Le roi Noah Stilinski regardait la porte de la chambre de son fils d'un air morne. Il était énervé. Et cela se ressentait assez facilement avec sa tenue qui paraissait presque négligée, lui qui pourtant adorait l'ordre habituellement. Seulement voilà, cela faisait deux jours maintenant que son fils n’avait pas quitté sa chambre. Deux jours que sa porte était restée désespérément close et que Stiles envoyait bouler quiconque oser se montrer devant. Même Scott avait été repoussé. Respirant un grand coup, Noah frappa à la porte de son fils. Après quelques secondes d’attente, il dû se rendre à l’évidence, personne ne répondait. 

« Stiles ! Ouvre cette porte s’il-te-plaît ! »

Aucun son ne s’échappa de la pièce et il commença à se demander si son fils n’était pas mort, être silencieux était étrangement mauvais signe chez lui. 

« Stiles ! C’est ton père ! Je t’ordonne d’ouvrir cette porte !

\- Non ! »

Autant pour lui, Stiles n’était pas mort. Alors qu’il allait insister, un hurlement retentit dans le couloir et il fut surpris de voir que c’était Lydia Martin, la meilleure amie de son fils, qui s’approchait les cheveux en bataille et l’air passablement remonté. Lydia Martin était ce qu’on appelait une belle jeune femme, elle avait des longs cheveux roux toujours mis en avant dans des coiffures sophistiquées, des yeux verts foncés et un teint de porcelaine. Elle attirait beaucoup de regards à la cour et nombreux étaient les garçons qui s’étaient cassés les dents devant son air doux qui cachait une intelligence hors norme et une confiance en elle extraordinaire. Tout le monde savait qu’elle fréquentait Jackson Whittemore, un des chevaliers de la garde personnelle du Roi. Un crétin selon Stiles, un enfant à problèmes selon Noah, mais qui voyait en lui un beau potentiel. Lydia et Jackson s'engueulaient souvent et finissaient toujours par se remettre ensemble. Natalie Martin, la mère de Lydia et accessoirement sa trésorière, n’attendait qu’une seule chose, qu’ils se décident enfin à se marier.

Tout ça pour dire que Noah était étonnamment surpris de voir la belle rousse arriver au pas de course avec une tenue qui n’était pas parfaite.

« STILES STILINSKI !, hurla-t-elle en dépassant Noah et en tambourinant comme une furie contre la porte, TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Avec stupeur, Noah entendit la chambranle se mettre en marche et son fils apparaître le regard apeuré dans l’entrebâillement. 

« Oui ? Que voulez-vous douce Lydia ? demandant-il en s’étranglant à moitié

\- Douce Lydia ? DOUCE LYDIA ?! finit d’hurler la rousse, tu te fiches de moi ?! »

Le regard qu’elle lança à son fils lui fit presque peur et il se dit que c’était mieux de les laisser entre eux. 

« On se verra plus tard, fils » dit-il avant de fuir cette jouvencelle effrayante.

Son fils lui jeta un regard qui disait « je t’en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul avec elle ! », mais il se dit qu’après tout, il l’avait bien mérité. Rester deux jours sans sortir de sa chambre, non mais ! Il fit un signe de tête à Lydia et quitta l’étage, laissant les deux « amis » seuls.

Il ne fallut qu’une seconde pour que la rousse entre dans la chambre en bousculant Stiles sans ménagement avant de se retourner vers lui et de le toiser d’un air meurtrier.

« Tu as empoisonné la soupe, déclara t-elle avec un ton sans appel. 

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout, je… commença le prince avant d’être coupé par un doigt pointé sur son torse. 

\- Ce n’était pas une question Stiles Stilinski ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! »

Fermant la bouche, Stiles préféra se taire plutôt que d’énerver encore plus son amie. 

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Allison Argent a eu le droit à un traitement de faveur et pas moi ? Ne suis-je pas ta meilleure amie ? » s’offusqua t-elle

Stiles éclata de rire, ainsi c’était cela qui gênait la rousse ? Ce n’était pas le fait d’avoir été empoisonnée, mais d’être passée après Allison ? Son rire redoubla d’éclat avant de vite s’étrangler devant le regard noir de Lydia. 

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix glaciale

\- Non, non, mais tu comprends, si j’avais empoisonné Allison, Scott ne m’aurait jamais aidé ! essaya-t-il d’expliquer. 

\- Et pourquoi tu n’es pas venue me trouver moi, au lieu de cet imbécile de Scott ? Déjà, je t’aurais dit que c’était évidemment que ça ne marcherait pas sur un loup-garou !

\- Mais …

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas que je suis partie un an en apprentissage auprès de la meute de Satori ? 

\- Et bien…

\- Et que du coup, je suis la personne qui connaît le mieux les loups-garous dans ce palais ? Enfin autant que les Argent et sans doute d’une meilleure façon qu’eux ? 

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?! finit-elle par s’énerver. 

\- Je n’y ai pas pensé… » finit Stiles penaud.

Lydia souffla fortement avant de s’approcher de lui d’un pas vigoureux et de lui asséner une tape violente sur le front. 

« MAIS AÏE ! s’indigna le prince

\- Crétin de Stiles ! ricana Lydia, tu l’as bien mérité ! »

Stiles ronchonna pour la forme en se frottant le front pendant la jeune femme s’installait d’autorité sur son lit. 

« T’as intérêt à tout me raconter pour te faire pardonner ! Il y a des rumeurs très intéressantes qui circulent dans les couloirs, déclara-t-elle avec un air sournois.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? s'étouffa Stiles

\- Oh des choses comme le fait que le prince et toi êtes restés seuls dans la grande salle ou encore que vous avez disparu tous les deux pendant une bonne heure. Dois-je continuer Stiles ou vas-tu te faire pardonner en me donnant tous les détails croustillants ? s’excita la rousse en s’installant plus confortablement sur le lit du prince, posant son menton sur ses avants-bras. 

\- Il n’y a rien à dire. » fit Stiles en détournant le regard, les joues rouges. 

Le brun sentait le regard brûlant de la rousse sur sa nuque et fit l’erreur de la fixer une seconde. Cette seconde suffit à ce qu’il rende les armes et qu’il lâche les vannes :

« Oui, d’accord, les rumeurs sont vraies. Quand tout le monde était malade, je suis resté seul avec Derek, et oui je l’appelle par son prénom et je le tutoie. Et oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu as vu sa tête ? et ses muscles ? C’est sûrement le plus bel homme que j’ai jamais vu et le pire c’est que je le trouve plutôt drôle et sarcastique et tu sais comme j’aime l’humour et le sarcasme, et d’accord on s’est embrassé et j’ai cru que j’allais mourir d’une combustion spontanée et c’était sûrement le meilleur baiser de ma vie et bordel, tu savais que les loups-garous sentaient les émotions ? Comment je peux retenir mes émotions ? Je n’arrive déjà pas à me retenir de parler et après il y a son oncle-là, qui couche avec le père d’Allison soit dit en passant, qui vient me dire que Derek était contre ce mariage alors que tout ce dont il parle depuis notre rencontre c’est notre union comme si c’était normal et que l’on était en couple depuis des siècles. Alors que clairement j’ai rien fait pour qu’il m’apprécie ! Enfin si, j’ai essayé de l’empoisonner, tu penses que c’est une habitude chez les loups-garous, un rituel de séduction, une sorte de rite obligatoire ? Il faut empoisonner son futur époux pour lui montrer qu’on est intéressé ? Je ne veux pas me marier, toujours pas, et je suis perturbé ! Je suis complètement perdu et j’ai l’impression que ma tête va exploser tellement mes pensées s’entrechoquent ! »

Faute de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps sans respirer, Stiles s’arrêta pour inspirer un grand coup avant de se rapprocher vivement de Lydia. 

« Dis quelque chose s’il-te-plaît ! 

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier ? 

\- De tout ce que j’ai dit, c’est la seule chose que tu retiens ? 

\- Je te connais depuis longtemps Stiles, j’arrive à suivre tes babillages. Nous parlerons des détails croustillants plus tard. Ce qui manque de logique dans ton discours, c’est cet entêtement à refuser de te marier alors que pour une fois ton fiancé te plaît. 

\- Mais enfin ! s’écria le prince offusqué, je le connais depuis un jour ! »

Lydia haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Lydia Martin, on ne se marie pas avec quelqu’un qu’on vient de rencontrer ! Tu me prends pour Anna ou quoi ! 

\- Anna ? demanda la rousse interloquée

\- Anna, Arendelle, la Reine des Neiges ? Mais tu lis jamais ou quoi ? C’est un des contes de fées les plus populaires !

\- Tu lis des romans pour petites filles toi ? »

Stiles bafouilla : 

« Oui, enfin non, enfin bref ! Là n’est pas la question ! 

\- Tout à fait Stiles, là n’est pas la question. Vous avez un mois entier pour vous connaître avant le mariage. Pour un arrangement entre deux royaumes, je trouve cela plutôt bien. Ce type te plaît, alors pourquoi repousser aussi vivement cet arrangement ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de s’installer sur la chaise de son bureau et d’afficher un air mélancolique que Lydia ne voyait que très rarement sur son visage. 

« Stiles ? Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton doux

Le concerné se retourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire triste. 

« Je t’ai déjà raconté comment mes parents s’étaient rencontrés ? »

La rousse fit non de la tête avant de se rapprocher du bord du lit pour inciter Stiles à parler.

« Mon père était l’héritier du royaume, le premier né. Son père était un homme cruel et violent et même si mon père n’en parle jamais clairement en mal, j’ai compris qu’il le battait lui et son frère. Je m’avance peut-être parce qu’on a jamais eu cette discussion, mais je suis sûr que mon grand-père Elias est responsable de la mort de son frère.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? l’interrompit son amie

\- Lydia, fit Stiles dans un souffle, laisse-moi parler s’il-te-plaît. »

Lydia acquiesça mal à l’aise, elle n’avait jamais vu Stiles aussi sérieux. 

« Il a rencontré ma mère aux cuisines. Je ne sais plus quelle est l’histoire exacte, mais je crois qu’il rentrait après une campagne et que ne pouvant assister au repas, il était parti chercher du ravitaillement directement en cuisine. Tout ça pour dire qu’elle était là puisqu’elle y travaillait et que ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Bien sûr, tu te doutes que mon grand-père ne fut pas extrêmement ravi quand son fils lui demanda s’il pouvait épouser une fille de cuisine. Mais mon père ne céda pas, jamais. Et ma mère, malgré les brimades et les menaces qu’elle subissait de mon grand-père pour quitter le palais ne céda pas non plus. Ils tinrent tous les deux et quand Elias fut mort, la première chose qu’ils firent, c’est qu’ils se marièrent. »

Stiles fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et de voir si Lydia suivait bien tout. 

« Je n’ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs de ma mère, tu sais. J’ai beau essayé de me rappeler des choses, le temps passe et les moments disparaissent de ma mémoire. Mais, il y a une chose dont je me souviens très bien. Je lui ai promis. Je lui ai promis que moi aussi, je ne me marierais jamais pour satisfaire un arrangement politique. Jamais. Je lui ai promis que je ne marierais uniquement avec quelqu’un dont je serais tombé amoureux et que j’aurais envie d’épouser de moi-même. Et même mon père, mon devoir ou l'irrésistible Derek Hale ne changeront pas ça, Lydia. »

Un long silence s’installa dans la chambre alors que la jeune femme digérait les paroles de son ami. 

« Et Derek Hale ne peut pas devenir l’heureux élu ? finit-elle par demander

\- Le coup de foudre c’est au premier regard, Lyds. 

\- C’est bien ce que je dis, tu devrais arrêter les romances » sourit-elle et Stiles s’esclaffa, vite rejoint par sa meilleure amie. 

« Bon ! s’exclama la rousse en se levant, c’est pas tout ça, mais on a un fiancé-garou à faire fuir !

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas m’aider ? demanda Stiles

\- Bien sûr ! Comme si tu pouvais y arriver sans moi » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Stiles lui sourit, content que son amie ait compris. 

« Mais d’abord, tu dois me raconter le tutoiement, l’humour, le sarcasme, le baiser et je rêve où tu as mentionné Christopher Argent et Peter Hale ? » sourit-elle narquoisement. 

Et Stiles soupira, évidemment Lydia et les ragots... il ne pouvait pas y couper !

.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? ;)  
**


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Waouh ! Franchement merci pour tous vos kudos & comments :) Merci, merci, merci ! C'est ma première "intrusion" dans le fandom Teen Wolf et je suis très contente de voir que mon histoire vous a plu !  
> J'espère que cette deuxième et dernière partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)  
> On se retrouve en bas !
> 
> Warning : Ce chapitre contient des lemons ;)

* * *

UN PRINCE À MARIER - PARTIE 2

* * *

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Stiles avait disparu pendant deux jours après leur première rencontre et leur premier baiser. Le loup-garou s’était torturé l’esprit pendant des heures pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il avait fait de mal car pour lui tout s’était bien passé, même plus que bien. En plus de trouver le prince à son goût, il avait été ravi de voir qu’il était drôle, qu’il utilisait le sarcasme avec brio et qu’il était plutôt réceptif à ses approches et pas du tout répugné par son côté loup. Du coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles s’était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne répondait plus à personne. Il avait même fini par se confier à Erica, ce qui était la pire idée du monde puisque celle-ci n’avait fait que rire à son histoire… Elle avait d’abord été particulièrement enragée quand elle avait appris que Stiles était responsable de l’empoisonnement de la soupe, mais ensuite c’était comme si son hilarité ne pouvait plus s’arrêter ; elle avait particulièrement explosé quand il avait raconté qu’il avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de Stiles. Il était d’ailleurs à deux doigts de l’assommer quand elle s’était enfin calmée, soupirant difficilement. 

« Boss, vous êtes tellement drôle ! »

Derek grogna en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle dans ce que j’ai raconté ! 

\- Mais enfin, vous apprenez qu’il est contre ce mariage et tout ce que vous faites c’est lui sauter dessus ! »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la déclaration d’Erica faisait doucement son chemin et il ne put rien dire, après tout ce n’était pas complètement faux. 

« Mais, quand il m’a vu au banquet, il n’a pas arrêté d’essayer de me séduire avec ses phéromones ! »

Et c’est comme si Erica allait mourir d’apoplexie tellement son fou rire était intense. Son souffle était entrecoupé de mots qu’elle essayait de dire et Derek put quand même comprendre « séduire avec des phéromones » avant que le rire de la blonde ne s'intensifie. Comme si c’était possible. Le brun se renfrogna et attendit en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils que son « amie » se calme. Ce qui prit deux bonnes minutes. 

« Derek… comment vous dire… fit-elle en lui glissant un clin d’œil, qui ne dégage pas de phéromones en votre présence ? »

Le brun la fixa méchamment pour lui dire de continuer. 

« De plus, je vous rappelle que Stiles est humain, il n’est pas conscient de ces choses comme les phéromones et vu qu’il a essayé de vous empoisonner, je suppose qu’il n’est pas conscient de grand chose en ce qui concerne les loups-garous. 

\- Tu es en train de dire qu’il n’est pas intéressé ? 

\- Ce n’est pas ça, sans doute que physiquement il est intéressé, mais ça n’a aucun rapport avec le fait de vouloir se marier avec vous ou de vous apprécier. 

\- Mais on a un peu discuté et je suis sûr que c’est mon compagnon. »

Erica soupira, attristée devant le regard perdu de son chef qui avait l’air d’avoir réellement craqué pour le petit prince. 

« Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer en quoi ça consiste d’être un loup-garou ? Cela peut être un bon commencement. Nous avons un mois avant le mariage, allez-y en douceur. »

Derek acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Et comme Erica était Erica, elle ajouta : 

« Évitez quand même de mettre votre nez n’importe où ! »

Et elle éclata de rire devant l’air courroucé du brun. 

La journée se passa ensuite tranquillement et Derek évita de penser que Stiles se cachait de lui. Isaac, son pupille, avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Scott et Derek les suivait tandis que le frère du prince avait décidé de montrer tous les endroits secrets du palais à ces invités. C’est d’ailleurs dans un des passages qui reliait le jardin aux cuisines que Stiles se montra enfin. 

« Ben qu’est-ce que vous faites-là !

\- Stiles ! » s’écria son frère avant de se jeter sur lui avec une telle violence qu’il renversa le prince sur le sol. Derek se retint de grogner devant l’agression de son compagnon. Il avait compris le message d’Erica, éviter de laisser ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Il tourna la tête vers Isaac pour ne pas voir Scott secouer son fiancé comme un prunier en criant : « Tu as disparu pendant deux jours ! Que faisais-tu imbécile ? ». Stiles répondit quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas car Isaac venait de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Il faut croire qu’il l’avait trop bien entraîné et que le châtain avait très bien saisi le trouble du loup. Cela n’allait pas être une promenade de santé. 

« Vous vous sentez mieux votre altesse ? J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez souffrant, fit ce traître de pupille en tendant la main vers Stiles pour l'aider à se relever. 

\- Oui, oui, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais d’ailleurs à qui ais-je l’honneur ? demanda le prince. 

\- Ah mais oui ! Tu ne connais pas Isaac ! s’écria Scott avec un large sourire, c’est le pupille de Derek ! 

\- Enchanté votre altesse » fit Judas avec un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la main du prince qu’il tenait toujours. 

Derek contracta les mâchoires et essaya de faire comme s’il n’avait pas vu les rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Stiles. Seulement au vu de ses griffes qu’il sentait s’enfoncer dans ses paumes, le loup n’était pas du tout d’accord pour rester calme. Il serra plus fortement les poings et se racla la gorge. 

« Bonjour Derek ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda le brun avec un sourire si grand que le loup se calma instantanément et que Derek se mit à bafouiller.

\- Euh bien, bien. Votre frère a eu la gentillesse de s’occuper d’Isaac et moi. 

\- Je vois ça ! sourit Stiles, je venais vous voir tous d’ailleurs pour vous proposer quelque chose ! Lydia a entendu qu’il y avait un bal ce soir au village, ça vous dirait d’y aller ? »

La proposition de Stiles reçut trois regards confus et il haussa les sourcils. 

« Qu’il y a t-il ? Vous n’avez pas envie ?

\- Tu as une idée de l’escorte qu’il nous faudrait pour nous rendre au bal ? soupira Scott

\- J’ai jamais précisé qu’on devait prévenir nos parents, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, on pourrait y aller incognito ! C’est beaucoup plus amusant. 

\- Mais, commença Isaac, ce n’est pas très prudent. Trois princes en liberté et si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose ? 

\- Qu’est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver avec deux loups-garous ? » fit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Comme plus personne ne semblait contredire son idée, il se tourna vers Derek qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la proposition : 

« Et vous Derek, qu’en pensez-vous ? 

\- Qui est Lydia ? » demanda le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils. 

Isaac laissa échapper un petit jappement, amusé de la jalousie affichée par son tuteur tandis que Stiles lui éclatait directement de rire. Scott essayait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas se moquer ouvertement d’un prince bientôt allié, mais l’hilarité de Stiles ne l’aidait pas vraiment. Derek soupira, qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore dit de drôle ? Comprenant le désarroi de son vis-à-vis Stiles essaya de se calmer et répondit : 

« Lydia est ma meilleure amie, vous la verrez ce soir au bal avec son petit-ami Jackson », et puis se tournant vers Scott et Isaac, il ajouta : 

« Scott, tu devrais inviter Allison ! Et vous Isaac, n’hésitez pas si vous voulez amener des amis ? 

\- C’est très aimable de votre part, votre altesse, j’amènerai Boyd et Erica. 

\- Oh non pas Erica ! » souffla Derek de désespoir. Il avait été soulagé et rassuré d’entendre que cette  _ Lydia  _ avait déjà quelqu’un, mais la perspective d’avoir à subir les moqueries de la blonde était presque pire que de combattre sa jalousie. 

« Que vous a fait cette Erica ? s’interrogea Stiles curieux

\- Oui Derek, que vous a fait Erica ? rajouta Isaac avec un sourire qui disait qu’il se doutait très bien de ce qu’elle avait pu faire. 

\- Rien, grommela Derek, où devons-nous retrouver ? »

Scott comprenant que le loup souhaitait changer de sujet, eut la gentillesse de lui répondre. Ils se mirent d’accord pour enfiler des vêtements simples pour passer inaperçus et de se retrouver devant les portes secondaires du palais à vingt heures. 

La fin d’après-midi se déroula sans encombre ou presque pour Derek. Dès qu’Isaac avait annoncé à Erica la nouvelle, celle-ci s’était mis en tête d’habiller le brun pour qu’il puisse séduire Stiles. Bien qu’il ait exprimé, à haute voix et avec différents grognements, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de son aide et que c’était paradoxal avec le fait « d’y aller doucement », Erica n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Au bout du dixième essayage, Derek hurla et elle finit par céder. 

« De toute façon, c’est la tenue qui vous sied le mieux ! » fit-elle heureuse avant de quitter sa chambre. 

Derek jeta un coup d’œil dans son miroir et fut effectivement plutôt satisfait du résultat. La nuit était douce et Erica avait choisi uniquement une chemise noire longue, serrée au niveau des manches et du torse, ce qui faisait ressortir sa musculature. Il portait aussi un pantalon noir simple assez lâche. La couleur faisait ressortir le mat de sa peau et ses yeux verts. Ok, il avait beau se plaindre d’Erica, il ne pouvait nier qu’il était content du résultat. 

Il se coiffa rapidement et se dirigea vers les portes du palais. Stiles était déjà là avec Allison, ils étaient tous les deux habillés simplement. Allison avait opté pour une robe bleue pâle ajustée au niveau du buste et évasée à partir de la taille avec des manches larges tandis que Stiles portait une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Il avait apparemment tenté de se coiffer, mais ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens ce qui lui donnait l’air particulièrement débauché. Cela fit frissonner Derek de désir et il tenta de se rappeler les arguments d’Erica sur l’idée d’aller doucement. Inspirant fortement, il salua Stiles et adressa un sourire poli à Allison. 

« Bonjour Derek, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Stiles étonné.

\- Oui, nous avons eu l’occasion de nous croiser lorsque les relations entre nos deux royaumes étaient plus… amicales » expliqua Allison en pesant soigneusement ses mots. 

Derek eut un ricanement amer. Stiles allait poser davantage de questions, mais Isaac, Erica et Boyd firent leurs apparitions. 

« Bonjour votre altesse ! s’écria Erica enthousiaste en s’approchant de Stiles, c’est une joie de pouvoir partager cette soirée avec vous ! Derek nous a tellement dit du bien de votre personne ! »

Derek rougit légèrement et lança un regard meurtrier à la blonde. 

« Vous devez sûrement être Erica ! ricana Stiles à l’adresse de la jeune femme

\- Tout à fait ! répondit-elle narquoise, et voici mon époux Boyd ! 

\- Enchanté votre altesse » se présenta celui-ci. 

Sur ces entrefaites, Lydia et Jackson arrivèrent et le prince fit les présentations. Derek ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils à l’encontre de la rousse. Il la trouvait beaucoup trop jolie pour être juste la meilleure amie de Stiles… Il essaya de refréner ce sentiment de jalousie et de se montrer poli. Isaac lui fit comprendre avec son sourire en coin que c’était peine perdue. 

Étonnamment, tout le monde faisait connaissance de façon cordiale et le loup ne put s’empêcher d’être ravi que les amis de Stiles et les siens s’entendent bien. Son côté lupin hurlait « meute » à tout va et c’était plutôt positif et revigorant. 

Enfin après plusieurs minutes d’attente, Scott arriva. 

« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé embarquer par ton père Allison, c’était un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie ! 

\- Encore un ? rigola Stiles

\- Il essayait de se justifier pour…, commença le brun avant de lancer un regard à la cantonade et de se rendre compte que cette discussion ne concernait sûrement pas tout le monde, enfin bref ! Allons-y ! »

Tous lui lancèrent un regard étonné mais ne firent aucune remarque. Le petit cortège se dirigea vers le village en contrebas du château. Ils avaient pour l’occasion emprunté des chevaux aux écuries tandis que Derek et Isaac avaient réquisitionné les leurs. Jackson fit signe aux gardes à l’entrée de la forteresse et ils les laissèrent tranquillement passer. Le trajet pour arriver au village ne leur prit qu’une quinzaine de minutes et se passa plus ou moins dans le calme et les rires d’Erica et Stiles qui apparemment avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. 

« Je vous assure le meilleur personnage reste Batman ! 

\- Non Erica, vraiment je trouve que ce roman ne serait rien sans le méchant ! Batman n’aurait aucune essence sans le Joker ! 

\- Mais enfin ?! De quoi parlent-ils ? finit par demander Isaac excédé

\- Un roman, répondit Boyd évasivement, Erica l’emporte tout le temps avec elle quand on part en voyage. 

\- Ah oui… fit Lydia en rejoignant la conversation, Stiles me bassine pour que je le lise depuis des années… ! »

Stiles se retourna vers eux à ce moment-là, des étoiles plein les yeux : 

«  _ Le Chevalier Noir  _ ! C’est la meilleure histoire du monde !

\- Du monde ENTIER ! » ajouta Erica

Les autres, conscients de l’obsession des deux nouveaux amis, s’entendirent silencieusement pour ne pas relancer la discussion et se trouver embarqué dans un discours passionné qui pouvait durer longtemps. Très longtemps. 

Heureusement pour eux, le petit groupe arriva au village et attachèrent leurs montures à côté de la mairie. La place n’était pas loin, mais ils entendaient déjà résonner la musique. La nuit était douce, les étoiles présentes et une odeur de joie flottait dans l’air. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les alentours s’éclairaient. Un grand feu avait été fait au centre de la place et les danseurs projetaient des ombres flottantes sur les murs des habitations. Un groupe de musiciens s’étaient installés sur le perron d’une grande maison et s’en donnait à cœur joie. De petites torches décoraient les alentours et tout cela donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la soirée. 

Derek ne s’était pas rendu compte que ses compagnons s’étaient tous jetés sur la piste de danse et il ne remarqua qu’il était seul que quand Stiles lui tendit un verre sous le nez. 

« Alors Sourwolf, on s’endort déjà ?

\- Sourwolf ? fit-il en levant les sourcils et en attrapant le verre.

\- Oui, tu sais, c’est un jeu de mots avec… commença t-il en rougissant, enfin bref ! s’exclama Stiles en se retournant vers la piste de danse.

\- C’est mignon. »

Une sorte de gémissement s’échappa du prince à mi-chemin entre la honte et le rire. Derek se dit que c’était le plus beau son qu’il n’avait jamais entendu, même s’il doutait d’être totalement objectif sur cette question. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il en fixant son verre, tu n’essayes pas de m’empoisonner encore une fois ? 

\- C’est du vin ! s’écria Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais bien sûr ! fit-il en avalant une gorgée, tu ne vas pas danser ? 

\- Je ne sais pas danser, je suis beaucoup trop maladroit, expliqua Stiles en ronchonnant. Et toi ?

\- J’aime pas danser. »

Le prince lança un regard étonné à Derek et lui sourit en coin. 

« Je suis sûr que c’est une excuse pour ne pas dire que tu ne sais pas danser ! »

Derek grogna. 

« Allez Derek ! Viens ! »

Derek nierai jusqu’à la mort que c’était l’utilisation de son prénom qui l’avait fait craquer. Et alors qu’il s’élançait vers la piste de danse entraîné par Stiles, il se dit que cet humain provoquerait sûrement sa perte.

* * *

Derek avait chaud, sa tête tournait et il ne comprenait plus où il était. Cette sensation lui était inconnue et il essaya vainement de faire le point. La musique était forte et résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il se rappelait qu'ils étaient arrivés au bal, que Stiles l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse et puis plus rien de cohérent. Ce léger trou de mémoire ne l'ennuyait pas trop, ce qui l'ennuyait c'est qu'avec sa vision qui tournait trop vite, il avait perdu son fiancé. Instinctivement il se mit à humer l'air pour le trouver. L'odeur musquée vint très vite chatouiller ses narines et il la suivit jusqu'à son compagnon. Stiles était à l'autre bout de la place en train de danser avec une jeune femme blonde qui était beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui. 

Derek ne réfléchit pas du tout, il émit un bruit rauque, fit briller ses yeux en bleu et adressa un sourire plein de crocs à la pauvre paysanne apeurée qui s'enfuit rapidement sans demander son reste. Il attrapa ensuite Stiles par le bras, grogna "à moi" et l'entraîna loin de la piste de danse et de la place, faisant fi des grommellements de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il se sentit en sécurité et loin de toutes personnes pouvant toucher à SON fiancé, Derek le lâcha et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à la lisière du village. Apparemment Stiles parlait depuis un moment mais le loup n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Fatigué par cette situation et son impression que le monde tournait, il s'assit par terre et respira à fond. Seulement le prince ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait de jacasser à tout va et ça sonnait comme un bourdonnement et ça martelait la tête de Derek. Il attrapa Stiles, l'installa sur ses genoux et posa son doigt sur bouche.

« Chut ! » dit-il en essayant de ne pas loucher tellement le visage de Stiles était proche.

Celui-ci rougit et s'offusqua en même temps :

« Comment chut ?! Tu as fait peur à cette pauvre fille, tu m’as pratiquement kidnappé et maintenant je dois me taire ?

\- Hum hum » répondit Derek en commençant à déposer des baisers le long du cou de Stiles.

Ce dernier tenta de le repousser, mais il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur.

« Derek arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Et soudain Derek arrêta et se mit à fixer Stiles dans les yeux avec un air triste. Enfin du moins il essaya, mais sa tête dodelinait alors il demanda juste :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? interrogea Stiles avec un air de profonde incompréhension. 

\- Tu n’es pas comme Kate. 

\- Qui est Kate ?

\- Tu n’as pas l'air dégoûté et tu n’arrêtes pas de m'envoyer des signaux. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas t’embrasser ? J'en ai très envie. »

Stiles était en train de répondre quelque chose, mais Derek n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en soucier, alors il posa juste ses lèvres contre la bouche de son fiancé. Un ronronnement rauque résonna dans sa gorge et il se sentit extrêmement heureux. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que Stiles le repousse une nouvelle fois.

« Derek stop ! 

\- Tu sens le désir, répondit celui-ci en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du prince, son nouvel endroit préféré au monde. 

\- Derek… soupira le plus jeune en essayant d'attraper les mains du brun qui commençaient à se balader sous sa chemise. Roh, je savais que l'idée de Lydia était stupide. »

Cela fit comme un électrochoc et Derek se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi Lydia ? Tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est juste qu'elle a suggéré de mettre de l'aconit dans ta boisson pour que tu sois bourré et que tu te comportes comme un imbécile. En espérant que tu fasses quelque chose de répréhensible pour notre mariage et que tu …, Stiles s'arrêta une minute avant de reprendre : tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ? »

Derek grogna, Stiles n'était pas amoureux de Lydia, c'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste était du bourdonnement et le bourdonnement faisait mal a la tête. Il approcha son compagnon de lui et enserra ses bras autour de son torse. Il se recula jusqu'à s'adosser à un tronc qui bordait le bord de la route et soupira d'aise. Il était installé confortablement avec Stiles entre ses genoux. Il frotta son nez contre la nuque du plus jeune, déposant son odeur et le marquant comme sien pour tout loup-garou essayant de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Rassuré, il essaya de se reconcentrer sur les paroles du brun. 

« Derek arrête ça c'est gênant ! Et puis on est pratiquement au milieu de la route ! 

\- Hum hum.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher c'est ça ? 

\- Hum. 

\- Dans quoi je me suis encore laissé entraîner ? se renfrogna Stiles, allez Derek ! On va rejoindre les autres d'accord ? »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Stiles tenta de se lever. Seulement le plus vieux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et refusa catégoriquement de bouger d'un pouce. Ils étaient très bien ici.

« Derek ? demanda le plus jeune avec une voix douce. 

\- Non ! répondit-il avec une voix boudeuse.

\- Derek, on est au milieu de la route dans une situation qui n’est pas acceptable socialement parlant. C’est inconvenant. Allez ! Rejoignons les autres. 

\- Non, et il resserra ses bras autour de Stiles. 

\- Derek, ne fais pas l’enfant ! Si on nous trouve dans cette position, on va avoir des problèmes ! Nous sommes deux princes, certes fiancés, mais non mariés !

\- Je m’en fiche. Tu es mon compagnon, tu restes là ! répondit Derek 

\- Compagnon ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Stiles en cessant de se débattre pour essayer d’échapper à la poigne d’acier du loup.

Mais Derek n’écoutait plus de nouveau et s’efforçait de déposer autant de baisers que possible dans le cou du prince. Stiles cherchait vainement une nouvelle idée pour réveiller le Derek bourré, mais le loup se figea en sentant quelque chose arriver. Il se mit soudainement debout, crocs sortis et grogna vers la route. 

« Derek ? Il y a un problème ? »

Isaac apparut sur le chemin et Stiles respira de soulagement. Cependant Derek ne reconnaissait pas son pupille et continua de gronder sourdement, se plaçant délibérément devant Stiles pour le protéger de la « menace ». Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur verte pour revêtir un bleu électrique qui brillait dans la nuit, des poils étaient apparus sur ses joues et son front ainsi que des oreilles pointues, mais ce qui était le plus frappant c’était ses crocs immenses qui semblaient capables de transpercer n’importe quelle chair humaine. 

« Derek ? interrogea Isaac incertain, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit et le loup se prépara à se jeter sur la menace. 

« Isaac ! J’ai fait une connerie, il est bourré, faites attention !

\- Bourré, mais... » 

Isaac n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une forme sombre se jeta sur lui et l’aplatit au sol. Un énorme loup noir était penché sur lui, les crocs extrêmement proches de sa gorge. Derek souffla sur le châtain pour l’éloigner le plus possible de son compagnon.

« Isaac ? s’écria Stiles apeuré en s’approchant.

\- Ne bouge pas Stiles ! » lui répondit l’autre loup en essayant de ralentir ses battements de cœur. Il s’aplatit encore plus au sol et montra sa gorge offerte au loup noir en signe de soumission. Derek, satisfait, grogna une dernière fois pour appuyer son autorité avant de retourner vers Stiles. La forme lupine du brun était immense, il arrivait facilement au milieu du torse du prince, il avait une fourrure sombre duveteuse et de grandes oreilles. Alors que Stiles était perdu dans la contemplation de cette transformation, il ne vit pas Derek foncer vers lui et se prit de plein fouet le loup qui avait décidé de poser ses pattes avant sur ses épaules pour lui lécher consciencieusement le visage. Il tomba à la renverse à la grande joie du loup qui émit un jappement heureux avant de recommencer son activité de léchage. 

« Ah mais beurk ! Derek, qu’est-ce que tu fais, c’est dégoûtant ! » s’offusqua Stiles en essayant de repousser l’énorme masse qui l’écrasait. 

Isaac qui s’était rapproché vivement de crainte que Derek attaque Stiles, s’arrêta net et ne put retenir un grand fou rire à cette vue. Fou rire qui s’éteint vite quand Derek se retourna vers lui pour lui montrer les crocs. Pas touche ! 

« Ok, ok. J’ai compris, je n’ai pas le droit de m’approcher de Stiles. »

Derek jappa en réponse et se retourna vers le prince qui avait réussi à se mettre debout. Il commença à lui tourner autour en bondissant, heureux de la tournure des choses. La menace était neutralisée, son compagnon était sauf.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? demanda Stiles, il ne se retransforme pas ? »

Isaac haussa les épaules : 

« C’est appréciable d’être en loup. 

\- Oh. Et euh… il va continuer à me coller comme ça ? 

\- Apparemment, ricana Isaac. Et comme Stiles soupirait résigné, il ajouta : il s’est passé quoi exactement ? 

\- Oh… rougit Stiles, j’ai peut-être eu la bêtise de mettre de l’aconit dans son verre. 

\- De l’aconit ?! rugit Isaac en ne retenant pas sa transformation, pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça ? »

Dans l’énervement, il n’avait pas fait attention qu’il s’était rapproché dangereusement de Stiles et Derek lui rappela vivement en lui mordant la jambe. On ne menaçait pas son compagnon impunément. 

« Derek ! s’insurgea Stiles, on ne mord pas ses amis ! »

Penaud, le loup lâcha la jambe d’Isaac qui recula maudissant son tuteur et sa possessivité. Derek se tourna ensuite vers Stiles, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il était énervé, il n’avait fait que le protéger… Il s’assit sur son arrière-train penchant la tête de côté et fixa Stiles de ses grands yeux bleus. 

Stiles haussa les sourcils : 

« Oui, oui d’accord, tu es pardonné ! »

Le loup jappa heureux et recommença son manège de petits sauts autour de Stiles. 

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis de l’aconit dans le verre de Derek ? demanda Isaac avec un regard meurtrier frottant sa jambe blessée qui commençait déjà à guérir. 

\- C’était stupide… j’en suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu’il réagirait comme ça, j’espérais juste qu’il soit assez bourré pour faire quelque chose de répréhensible vis à vis de notre mariage… »

Isaac ne répondit rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Stiles n’avait pas fini d’en entendre parler. 

« Je vais prévenir les autres, nous allons le ramener au château. »

Stiles acquiesça et regarda Isaac disparaître sur le chemin du village. Voyant son air triste, Derek bouscula légèrement Stiles et jappa pour attirer son attention.

« C’est vraiment compliqué avec toi, hein ? Tu pouvais pas prendre peur et fuir comme mes anciens fiancés ? »

Derek ne répondit évidemment pas, mais il aboya de protestation. Fuir ? Pourquoi voudrait-il fuir alors que Stiles était son compagnon. Il bouscula le brun un peu plus fortement et grogna de mécontentement. Le prince soupira, il n’était pas sorti de l’auberge. Néanmoins cette soirée avait attisé sa curiosité : qui était Kate ? C’était quoi un compagnon ? Il faudrait qu’il pose ces questions à Derek demain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Isaac revenir et sursauta quand celui-ci se posta devant lui. 

« Les autres sont prévenus, je vais le ramener. »

À ces mots, Derek grogna et se rapprocha de Stiles jusqu’à le coller entièrement. Le brun surpris par le mouvement du loup, bascula légèrement sur le côté, essaya de se rattraper en moulinant des bras et s’étala finalement au sol. Le loup ravi en profitant pour peser de tout son poids et s’installer confortablement sur Stiles. Isaac soupira : 

« J’ai compris Derek, on ne rentre pas sans Stiles. 

\- Mais je… commença le fiancé avant de se taire devant le regard noir d’Isaac

\- C’est à cause de vous s'il est comme ça, votre altesse, cracha-t-il, la moindre des choses serait de le ramener sain et sauf au palais. »

Stiles, honteux, acquiesça et se leva une fois libéré du loup tout heureux de faire la route avec son compagnon. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et aboya de contentement. Isaac revint avec trois chevaux et tendit les rennes de son cheval au prince. Le brun grimpa dessus, tandis qu’Isaac attachait les rennes du cheval de Derek à sa propre monture. Ils se mirent en route vers le palais, Derek courant à leur côté, un peu éloigné des chevaux pour ne pas les effrayer. Le trajet se fit dans le calme si ce n’est les jappements contents du grand loup noir qui les devançait. Une fois arrivé au palais, Isaac se dirigea vers les écuries en demandant à Stiles de raccompagner Derek pour plus de discrétion. En essayant d’être silencieux, celui-ci fit signe au loup de le suivre et s’engagea dans différents passages secrets du palais. Les appartements de la famille Hale étaient au troisième étage du château dans l’aile Est. La chambre la plus spacieuse avait été confiée à Talia Hale, tandis que Derek et Peter avaient les chambres adjacentes. Stiles savait que celle de Derek était celle de gauche et il y entra vite suivi du loup. Ce dernier commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue et ne se fit pas prier. Il reprit forme humaine dès la porte refermée et Stiles manqua de s’étouffer quand il vit que Derek était nu. Totalement nu. Cela n’avait pas l’air du tout de le déranger par contre puisqu’il se pencha vers Stiles pour l’embrasser avant de s’effrondrer sur son lit et de s’endormir immédiatement. Stiles lui resta totalement pétrifié. Derek était nu à deux mètres de lui et il essaya vraiment de ne pas regarder. Vraiment. Mais il ne put s’empêcher de reluquer allègrement ce dos musclé, tatoué du symbole de famille, cette peau légèrement hâlée, ces fesses rebondies, ces jambes fuselées… et sans s’en rendre compte Stiles s’était approché et avait levé la main pour toucher le tatouage de Derek au centre de son dos. Il s’en aperçut deux minutes avant de réellement le faire et recula précipitamment, avant de fuir la pièce et la tentation au plus vite. 

Il n’y avait pas à dire, cette soirée était un fiasco : Derek 1 - Stiles 0.

* * *

Derek grommela dans son sommeil. La lumière de la fenêtre arrivait sur ses yeux et il ronchonna en se tournant dans l’autre sens. Manque de chance, il était plus près du bord du lit que prévu et s’écrasa de tout son poids au sol. Surpris, il se releva et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. Déjà, il était nu. Ce qui lui arrivait de temps en temps quand il était chez lui et par un été extrêmement chaud. Par contre, il n’aurait jamais dormi ainsi dans le palais de son fiancé et surtout pas par un printemps plutôt doux. L’autre anomalie résidait dans le marteau piqueur qui avait décidé d’élire domicile dans sa tête… 

Derek n’avait jamais expérimenté la gueule de bois et étant un loup-garou, il était peu familier de tout ce qui se rapprochait des maladies. Il s’assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour éviter que la pièce ne tourne et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il refit rapidement le tour de la soirée et en vint à la seule conclusion possible : Stiles l’avait drogué. Il était peu plausible qu’il soit malade, de plus il avait réussi à rentrer donc quelqu’un l’avait sûrement ramené, et la seule boisson qu’il avait dégustée au village était le verre de vin offert par Stiles. Sans oublier que c’était apparemment un coup assez classique du brun. 

Plutôt qu’énervé, Derek se sentait confus. Il commençait à réellement douter du fait que Stiles était son compagnon. Celui-ci devrait ressentir un minimum le lien qui les reliait et donc commencer à se projeter dans ce mariage. Malheureusement la soirée d’hier lui prouvait que ce n’était pas le cas. Derek ne comprenait pas. Sa mère lui avait pourtant expliqué des centaines de fois que même son père, humain de son état, avait ressenti directement quelque chose pour elle la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Pourquoi Stiles ne ressentait-il pas cela ? Ou alors est-ce qu’il combattait le lien ? Est-ce qu’il ne trouvait pas Derek assez bien pour lui ? Triste et morose, le loup se rallongea et s’enfonça dans les draps avant de se rendormir. 

Son deuxième réveil fut aussi brutal que le premier puisque son oncle pesa de tout son poids sur le lit en hurlant : 

« Debout Derek ! Il est midi ! »

Le pauvre loup grogna et repoussa Peter rageusement. Cependant celui-ci ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa les draps pour réveiller son neveu. 

« Mais tu es nu ! s’exclama-t-il, il s’est passé quelque chose d’intéressant avec ton fiancé cette nuit ? C’est pour ça que vous avez tous l’air déterré ? » rigola-t-il en reniflant l’air, essayant de capter l’odeur du prince. 

Derek récupéra les draps et se cacha dessous en hurlant à Peter de sortir. 

« Très bien, très bien, je te laisse tranquille, mais ta mère t’attend pour déjeuner ! »

Soufflant et maudissant son oncle, Derek finit par sortir du lit, s’habiller et se poster relativement présentable devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Une fois qu’elle l’eut invité à entrer, il franchit le seuil. 

« Ah Derek, tu es là !, et puis avisant l’air fatigué de son fils, elle demanda : tout va bien ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Voyons Derek, tu as une mine affreuse, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- Quand vous avez rencontré père, vous m’avez bien dit que lui aussi avait ressenti le lien ? 

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Son fils ne répondit rien et Talia Hale fronça les sourcils faisant rapidement le calcul dans sa tête et comprenant sans doute où son fils voulait en venir : 

« Tu ressens ça pour Stiles ? »

Une nouvelle fois, son fils ne répondit pas, mais se mit à fixer ses pieds, gêné. 

« Derek, dit-elle doucement, en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, ton père appartenait au royaume des Hale, il vivait avec des loups-garous depuis sa naissance. Stiles ne connaît rien aux loups-garous, il doit aussi ressentir le lien, mais ne pas savoir à quoi ça correspond. 

\- Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas mettre trop d’espoir dans sa voix. 

\- Bien sûr, si toi tu le ressens, c’est évident que lui aussi doit ressentir quelque chose. Ces liens sont toujours réciproques, mais peut-être qu’il pense simplement que c’est du désir, une curiosité obsessionnelle, que sais-je ? »

Plus rassuré, Derek fit un sourire un peu tordu à sa mère. 

« Je suis contente pour toi Derek. Je m’en voulais de t’obliger à te marier même si nous n’avions pas trop le choix, aussi, si tu peux y trouver un peu de bonheur, je suis contente. »

Et Talia Hale caressa les cheveux de son fils pendant que celui-ci lui fit un vrai sourire. 

« Enfin ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’ai fait appeler. Nous sommes justement invités à déjeuner avec le prince et sa famille. »

Derek hocha la tête en se remettant debout et accompagna sa mère jusqu’à la Grande salle du palais. Les soldats de Talia ainsi qu’Erica & Boyd suivaient derrière. Le loup ne put s’empêcher de lancer un sourire narquois à ses deux amis. Ils avaient l’air totalement épuisés. Il faut croire que lui était rentré tôt comparé au couple qui affichait une mine défaite. Erica n’eut même pas le courage de râler devant son air moqueur. C’était pour dire ! 

Seulement Derek perdit vite son sourire en arrivant devant la table et en s’asseyant devant Stiles. Celui-ci avait le regard plongé dans son assiette et faisait tout pour éviter de regarder le loup en face. Derek espérait que sa mère profiterait du repas pour jeter un coup d’œil sur Stiles et confirmer ou infirmer sa déclaration, mais celle-ci était en pleine discussion avec Mélissa Stilinski. 

« Alors Derek, comment trouvez-vous Beacon Hills ? demanda soudainement le roi en faisant sursauter le brun.

\- Oh euh… je dois dire que j’ai été assez impressionné par le jardin de sa majesté. Il est magnifique. Et je ne pensais pas trouver autant de plantes médicinales hors de notre territoire. 

\- Ah oui, sourit Noah Stilinksi, c’est entièrement l’œuvre de Mélissa et de mon ancienne femme d’ailleurs. 

\- Oui, votre fils me l’a expliqué. 

\- Ah oui ? s’étonna le roi en jetant un regard curieux à Stiles qui ne broncha pas, et quand ça ?

\- Il a essayé de s’enfuir après le repas de présentation la dernière fois et il s’est réfugié dans la cabane fleurie par votre ancienne femme. »

Stiles s’étrangla avec son repas alors que son père hésitait entre paraître offensé ou amusé. Il opta finalement pour l’amusement. 

« Stiles qui s’enfuit ? Comme c’est étonnant » fit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Le dit-Stiles grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante mais continua de fixer consciencieusement son poulet rôti. Le reste du repas fut finalement plutôt agréable pour Derek, Noah Stilinski et lui discutèrent le long du déjeuner et le roi en profita même pour lancer des piques sarcastiques à son fils. Apparemment c’était de famille. Sa mère, elle, semblait réellement apprécier Mélissa et Derek ne l’avait pas vue aussi détendue depuis longtemps. Le seul point noir du tableau était Stiles qui ne releva pas la tête de tout le repas et qui ne dit pas un mot. Derek ne connaissait l’humain que depuis quelques jours, mais il pouvait déjà dire que c’était extrêmement inhabituel. Il essaya subtilement de renifler dans sa direction pour comprendre, mais son odeur était confuse. Il décida d’attendre la fin du repas pour aller l’aborder, cependant son fiancé n’avait pas l’air d’accord car dès la fin du déjeuner, il sortit en trombe de la pièce et disparut. 

Noah Stilinski lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de remarquer l'air légèrement triste du loup brun. « Et puis zut ! », pensa-t-il. Après tout c’était le seul fiancé de Stiles qu’il appréciait réellement. 

« Vous savez Derek, la chambre de Stiles se trouve au deuxième étage dans l’aile Ouest. »

Le loup regarda le roi perdu, est-ce que celui-ci lui donnait l’autorisation de rejoindre Stiles ? Il regarda sa mère qui arborait un grand sourire et Noah Stilinski qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Derek fit une révérence et suivit les indications du roi. L’odeur de Stiles était facilement reconnaissable et il arriva vite devant sa porte. Il allait frapper quand il s’aperçut que Stiles n’était pas seul. 

Ce n’était certes pas bien d’écouter aux portes, mais techniquement avec son ouïe lupine, Derek pouvait entendre à l’autre bout du couloir. Et la voix qu’il reconnut comme étant celle de cette maudite rousse lui donnait envie de mourir de jalousie. 

« Un fiasco ! 

\- Mais enfin Stiles…

\- UN FIASCO je te dis !

\- Je ne comprends pas, l’aconit que je t’ai donné aurait normalement dû marcher !

\- Cela a fonctionné Lydia, c’est pas ça le problème. 

\- Alors quel est le problème ? 

\- Il n’a rien fait de répréhensible. Il m’a protégé, couvé comme si j’étais l’être le plus cher de sa vie. Et c’était mignon ! » hurla Stiles rageusement. 

Derek rougit, mais perdit vite ses couleurs en entendant Lydia éclater d’un rire doux. 

« Tes paroles vont à l’encontre de ton ton, tu sais !

\- Lydia… souffla le prince

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l’épouses pas ? Il est charmant ! - et la jalousie de Derek disparut, un peu. 

\- Je ne veux pas épouser Derek ! Je n’ai pas eu de coup de foudre, ce n’est pas l’homme de ma vie ! »

Lydia dû sans doute répondre quelque chose mais Derek n’entendit pas. Son cœur venait de se briser en morceaux et ce bruit assourdissant couvrait tout le reste. Il resta planté là un bon moment avant que son corps ne prenne le dessus. Il s’enfuit et traversa les couloirs du palais sans s’arrêter, bousculant quelques gardes et quelques domestiques. Arrivé dans le jardin, il s’enfonça dans les bois et laissa la place à sa forme lupine pour hurler et courir jusqu’à oublier la partie humaine de son être. La douleur disparut un peu avec le loup et ses instincts prirent le dessus pour l’empêcher de s’écrouler.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’il avait disparu dans la forêt, mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Cependant, il n’avait aucune envie de revenir au palais et recroiser son futur ex-fiancé. Aussi, il resta assis là à regarder la lune pleine, envahi de son calme et de son éclat. Il aurait pu s’endormir ainsi apaisé, mais il sentit un autre loup approcher. Il reconnut bien vite Isaac et sa forme hybride. Son pupille ne pouvait se transformer entièrement en loup. Ses oreilles pointues et ses crocs étaient sortis et ses yeux jaunes luisaient dans la nuit. Il adressa un grognement plaintif à Derek et s’installa à côté de lui.

« Tout le monde te cherche partout Derek, tu as disparu après le repas. Ta mère et le roi pensaient que tu étais avec Stiles, mais celui-ci a dit qu’il ne t’avait pas vu. Tu es resté ici tout le temps ? »

Derek ne répondit rien et Isaac prit cela comme un acquiescement silencieux. 

« Cela a l’air compliqué avec Stiles, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, le grand loup noir s’écrasa au sol avec gémissement. Un long silence s’étira avant qu’Isaac ne murmure : 

« Je ne comprends pas. Quand vous êtes tous les deux, vous sentez comme si vous étiez une seule et même personne. »

Derek redressa une oreille, attentif à ce que disait le châtain. 

« Quel est le problème ? »

Le loup noir ne répondit pas et Isaac comprit que Derek ne voulait pas en parler. 

« Je trouve ça bête en tout cas, il est marrant. »

Le brun grogna et l’autre ne sut trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais il n’insista pas. Il finit par s’allonger et regarder la lune. Les pleines lunes étaient souvent intenses, mais celle-ci était étonnamment apaisante. N’étant pas un loup de naissance, Isaac avait encore parfois du mal à retenir ses transformations à l’approche de cette date du mois, mais Derek l’avait beaucoup aidé à se contrôler. Isaac se transformait à chaque pleine lune, mais gardait son esprit humain prioritaire. Derek, lui, avait toujours eu l’air totalement serein sous l’astre de la nuit, comme si son esprit loup et son esprit humain étaient en osmose complète. Cela devait sans doute venir du fait qu’il était un loup de naissance, mais il avait toujours adoré cette période, sentir son loup effleurer la surface et l’apaisement sauvage qui le prenait à la nuit tombée. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été aussi possessif la veille. L’aconit mélangé à la pleine lune montante ne devait pas faire bon ménage. Il était content de n’avoir blessé personne. Enfin à sa connaissance… 

En se tournant vers Isaac, il reprit forme humaine et récupéra les vêtements qu’il avait préalablement enlevé pour se vêtir. 

« Tu étais présent au village hier ?

\- Oui. 

\- Je crois que Stiles m’a drogué. Est-ce que par hasard, tu m’as vu ? demanda Derek d’une voix plate, essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur à la mention du prénom honnit.

\- Oui, je sais. D’ailleurs tu m’as presque arraché la jambe, merci bien ! » répondit Isaac moqueusement. 

Derek fronça les sourcils, lui demandant de poursuivre et Isaac lui raconta tout. Au moins maintenant Derek avait sa confirmation. Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas de lui.

* * *

Derek passa les jours suivants à éviter le prince. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles avait l’air de vouloir lui parler, la curiosité et la gêne envahissant tout son visage. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, Talia et Noah faisaient tout pour essayer de les rapprocher, convaincus dorénavant qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. C’était déjà assez violent pour le brun de devoir s’approcher de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, mais en plus Stiles avait développé une odeur encore plus attirante pour son loup, si c’était possible… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais l’odeur du prince était depuis deux jours irrésistible. 

Et lorsque Stiles le coinça dans un couloir après un repas, il ne put rien faire quand il l’entraîna dans une sorte d’atelier-bureau. Derek essaya de regarder partout plutôt que le brun, mais celui-ci l’interpréta comme si le loup s’intéressait au lieu. 

D’ailleurs c’était une pièce étrange. On aurait dit une sorte de bibliothèque avec ses rayonnages remplis de livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. La pièce était extrêmement lumineuse grâce aux deux grandes fenêtres qui se découpaient dans le mur du fond ; un bureau immense était installé près de l’une d’elle et il était envahi de paperasses : des encriers, des plumes, des parchemins, il y avait tellement de choses que c’était comme si une boîte de rangement avait explosé, déversant son contenu dessus. Le sol autour était jonché de petites piles de livres et de notes griffonnées. 

« C’est mon bureau, atelier, pièce à tout faire. J’ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur les choses alors je me lance souvent dans des passions dévorantes qui me tiennent éveillé plusieurs jours. Et puis, je me lasse et je découvre une nouvelle curiosité à découvrir ! » expliqua t-il dans un rire. 

Le cœur de Derek se serra un peu plus à ce son. Son loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’était éloigné de Stiles comme ça et le manque se faisait durement sentir. Qui plus est avec cette odeur entêtante qui se dégageait de l’humain. Il remarqua d’ailleurs que Stiles avait dû lui poser une question parce qu’il le regardait intensément. 

« Excuse-moi je n’ai pas écouté. Qu’est-ce que tu disais ? 

\- Qui est Kate ? »

Le visage de Derek devint livide et il essaya de ne pas montrer les crocs, mais ses yeux devaient luire de leur bleu lupin car Stiles recula d’un pas. 

« Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop grogner. 

Stiles n’eut pas l’air de s’offusquer des grognements. Au contraire, il fit une moue gênée et se gratta la nuque avant de souffler : 

« Tu sais, au bal au village, tu as dit que je n’étais pas comme Kate. »

Derek ne dit rien et son malaise était visible sur son visage. Un long silence assourdissant s’étira, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il finit par le briser en gigotant et en murmurant : 

« Je suis désolé. 

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le loup les sourcils froncés. 

\- Pour l’aconit et tout … 

\- Ce n’est rien Stiles. J’ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne t’embêterai plus, déclara le loup en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible. 

\- Non, c’est pas… Je… »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles devrait sauter de joie à l’idée que Derek n’essaye plus de le séduire et qu’il rompe les fiançailles. Pourtant, il avait plus l’air perturbé qu’autre chose. 

« C’est quoi un compagnon ? »

Le loup étouffa une exclamation et rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Stiles n’eut pas l’air de s’en apercevoir et continua son monologue. 

« Tu as dit beaucoup de choses ce soir-là qui ont attisé ma curiosité. Bien sûr, au début j’étais extrêmement honteux d’avoir profité de ta faiblesse pour l’aconit, mais après j’ai commencé à faire des recherches… Je n’ai rien trouvé sur Kate, si ce n’est que la tante d’Allison s’appelle comme ça. Sur les compagnons, j’ai trouvé quelques trucs, mais rien de bien concluant. Je crois que notre bibliothèque ne possède vraiment pas grand chose sur les loups-garous. On devrait… »

Derek soupira dépité. Il était la nouvelle passion dévorante de Stiles. Rien de plus. Sa curiosité n’était que le fait de sa personnalité et de son besoin de comprendre les choses qui l’entouraient. Il y avait cru. Un infime moment son cœur avait recommencé à se réchauffer et son loup avait trépigné d’impatience. Mais non, l’espoir était mort. Il n’avait qu’à tout balancer au prince et comme ça il pourrait retourner s’enterrer dans un coin. 

« Kate est bien la tante d’Allison. C’est mon ancienne petite amie. Et c’est elle qui a brûlé ma famille parce qu’elle détestait les loups-garous. »

L’expression du prince aurait pu être drôle en toutes autres circonstances. Il s’était arrêté en plein milieu de sa tirade, avait la bouche ouverte et n’avait pas l’air de digérer les paroles de Derek. 

« De quoi ? demanda-t-il choqué

\- J’étais jeune. Je me suis fait avoir, fin de l’histoire. Je l’ai faite rentrer dans la maison, elle y a mis le feu, a cadenassé les portes et a créé un cercle de sorbier à l’extérieur. Les Argent sont une famille de chasseurs depuis des décennies. Ils détestent les loups-garous. 

\- Mais, mais,... comment ? Combien de personnes sont mortes ? »

Derek n’avait jamais raconté cette histoire à quelqu’un d’extérieur à sa famille. Habituellement, il détournait la conversation ou s’enfuyait, mais étonnamment la confier à Stiles lui faisait du bien. Il n’avait pas dit « toutes mes condoléances », « je suis désolé » et le « ce n’était pas ta faute » usuel. Et cela lui plaisait. Il essaya de refréner ses sentiments, mais c’était presque impossible à contrôler. 

« Beaucoup. Mes frères, mon père, mes oncles et tantes, mes grands-parents, mes cousins… on était une grande famille. 

\- Mais Chris et Allison ? 

\- Christopher est différent de sa famille. Il respecte un code d’honneur qui lui interdit d’attaquer des loups-garous innocents. Il n’a appris l’implication de Kate que très tardivement et je suppose que c’est pour cela qu’il est venu ici avec sa fille. Pour changer de vie. »

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un long moment regardant Derek d’une curieuse manière, comme s’il essayait de le sonder. Au bout de presque cinq minutes, le loup allait reprendre la parole quand Stiles le prit dans ses bras. Et Derek craqua parce que l’odeur était encore plus forte et il enfouit son nez dans le cou du prince. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ton odeur ? grogna-t-il en mordillant le cou du prince.

\- Oh euh… commença Stiles gêné, c’est Lydia qui a eu cette idée stupide. 

\- Lydia ? se renfrogna le loup sans pour autant se détacher du brun. 

\- Elle a dit que les loups étaient extrêmement sensibles aux odeurs et que si je puais, tu t’éloignerais de moi » expliqua-t-il en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. 

Derek recula pour regarder le visage de Stiles et froncer les sourcils. 

« Tu es censé sentir mauvais ? 

\- Bah oui, je me suis pas lavé depuis 3 jours ! » s’écria le plus jeune. 

Derek éclata de rire et recommença à renifler le prince interloqué. 

« Stiles, ce genre de choses ne marche pas entre compagnons. Ton odeur est entêtante. 

\- Les compagnons ? Qu’est-ce que ça… »

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Derek venait de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Étonnamment Stiles se laissa faire et le loup en profita pour glisser ses bras le long de son corps et le soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. Il amena Stiles jusqu’au bureau, envoyant valser les papiers et le déposant dessus. 

« Hey ! protesta l’humain en désignant ses notes.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c’était rangé ? dit Derek en haussant un sourcil

\- Bien sûr ! C’était mon système de classement personnel et je ...»

Mais encore une fois, il ne put finir sa phrase et le loup en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, le faisant taire définitivement. Un grognement s’échappa de la gorge de Derek alors qu’il se glissait entre les jambes de Stiles, rapprochant le corps du plus jeune du sien. Même si Stiles le rejetait définitivement après ça, il n’était plus capable de s’arrêter. Le loup et l’humain était lié et l’odeur de Stiles le rendait complètement fou. Sa partie humaine pensa même que s’il n’avait que ce moment cela serait déjà quelque chose qu’il pourrait chérir jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Lorsqu’il se séparèrent pour mieux respirer, Stiles posa la main droite sur le torse du loup pour reprendre son souffle : 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait Derek ? 

\- Tu n’as pas envie ? »

Stiles rougit et les phéromones qu’il dégagea répondirent pour lui. Derek tira sur la chemise blanche de l’humain pour l’enlever. Le torse de Stiles apparut et le loup put à loisir contempler les grains de beauté qui parsemaient son buste pâle et finement musclé. Une légère toison brune délimitait le centre de ses pectoraux et des poils plus sombres bordaient la limite de son pantalon. Mordillant son lobe d’oreille, Derek repoussa le brun pour qu’il s’allonge complètement sur le bureau. Stiles ne l’entendant pas de cette oreille, crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé et agrippa sa chemise jusqu’à ce qu’il cède et l’enlève aussi. Le loup lui mordit la clavicule, appuyant de tout son poids sur Stiles laissant leurs torses se toucher et pressa sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. Le prince gémit, empoignant les cheveux du brun de ses deux mains, accentuant le contact entre leurs deux peaux. Derek remonta sa tête pour embrasser à pleine bouche l’humain, tirant sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui et renforcer le frottement de leurs deux sexes. Surplombant Stiles, il posa ses deux mains à plat autour de sa tête et respira leurs odeurs mélangées, dévorant des yeux le plus jeune. Stiles était magnifique, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et son loup fit surface avec une telle violence qu’il ne put retenir ses yeux et ses griffes qui s’enfoncèrent dans le bois du bureau. Confus d’être ainsi délaissé, Stiles poussa un soupir frustré, faisant fi des yeux phosphorescents, et se redressa empoignant la nuque de Derek pour un baiser affamé, glissant son autre main le long du torse musclé du loup et ne s’arrêtant qu’arrivé à la limite du pantalon. Ne s'embarrassant pas de détails, il plongea sa main à l’intérieur pour saisir le pénis de Derek et y imposer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Le toucher réveilla le loup qui grogna dans la gorge de l’humain, plantant ses crocs doucement dans la chair tendre et laissant lui aussi naviguer ses mains à l’intérieur du pantalon de son amant, pétrissant son postérieur. Un gémissement rauque s’échappa de Stiles et il marmonna un « pantalon » avant d’embrasser la clavicule du plus vieux. Derek s’empressa d’obéir au prince et n’arracha pas du tout délicatement le reste de tissus qui couvrait son compagnon, le renversant en même temps de nouveau sur le bureau. Il avait l’impression d’être en feu, tout son corps hurlait de désir et le loup n’avait qu’une envie : laisser le plus de marques possibles sur le corps de Stiles pour qu’il lui appartienne. 

« Derek ! » s’écria le brun quand la langue du plus vieux atteint son téton droit et commença à le lécher. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux du loup et Derek ne sut si c’était pour l’éloigner de son torse ou au contraire pour le rapprocher. Il oublia bien vite cette question quand la main du prince se glissa à l’arrière de son pantalon et tira dessus pour le faire disparaître. Un autre « Derek » étouffé se fit entendre et le brun se recula le temps d’enlever son pantalon avant de se jeter de nouveau sur le plus jeune. Leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact sans barrières et Derek haleta dans le cou de Stiles, tandis que ce dernier croisait les jambes derrière son dos pour renforcer le frottement qui les rendait fous. Le loup savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. 

« Stiles… gémit-il dans son oreille, Stiles, est-ce que tu as déjà…

\- Oui, putain de oui. » répondit le brun 

Et comme pour le prouver, le prince attrapa la main de Derek et suça consciencieusement trois de ses doigts. Le loup qui avait cru mourir de jalousie en entendant la réponse du brun, laissa son cerveau disjoncter tandis que le plus jeune le rendait fou. Un grondement sauvage s’échappa de sa poitrine et il attrapa la jambe droite du prince pour la placer sur son épaule avant de récupérer sa main et de l’approcher de l’intimité du brun. Stiles grogna quand il y enfonça un doigt et il s’appliqua à calquer le rythme sur sa main qui branlait le pénis de l’humain pour le distraire. Quand les grognements de Stiles se transformèrent en gémissements et qu’il commença à onduler des hanches, Derek enfonça un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il mordilla l’épaule du plus jeune et souffla dans son cou, retenant son loup à la lisière de sa conscience. 

« Stiles, tu es tellement… je vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps…

\- Alors viens, merde ! »

Autant pour lui, pendant le sexe, Stiles était dominateur et grossier et c’était encore plus excitant que tout le reste. Il retira ses doigts et s’enfonça sans plus de cérémonie dans l’intimité de l’humain. Une explosion de sensations éclot dans son cerveau et son loup était au paradis. Ses sens étaient décuplés et il ne put retenir ses griffes qui éraflèrent les hanches de son amant qu’il empoignait alors qu’il se retirait pour s’enfoncer de plus belle entre ses jambes. 

« Putain ! » gémit Stiles et une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage, vite effacée quand Derek reprit sa virilité en main. Se penchant pour lécher un téton, le loup s’enfonça plus profondément en Stiles et grogna quand l’humain réagit alors qu’il touchait sa prostate. « Plus vite ! », le plus jeune continuait de murmurer et gémir des ordres qui rendaient Derek fou et il ne faisait qu’obéir, suivant les directives de Stiles et se perdant entre ses cuisses, imprimant un rythme effréné à leurs deux corps butant l’un contre l’autre. Il en profitait pour mordiller, sucer, lécher, chaque parcelle, chaque grain de beauté, chaque muscle, chaque os du corps de Stiles qu’il pouvait atteindre à chaque va et vient, le marquant comme sien.

Stiles perdait le contrôle et ne serait pas long à jouir, ses fesses claquant contre les hanches de Derek, il se redressa, attrapant la nuque du loup et s’empalant d’autant plus sur lui. Guidant sa main libre sur le flanc du plus vieux, il agrippa férocement la fesse gauche de Derek et jouit dans un cri muet, la tête en arrière, se répandant sur leurs deux torses. L’odeur puissante finit de faire perdre la tête au loup et il se libéra en Stiles, les griffes férocement plantées dans ses hanches, s’écroulant sur lui dans un grondement sourd.

Derek fut le premier à reprendre conscience. Cela avait été fabuleux et il savait que s’il restait une seconde de plus ici, il ne pourrait jamais laisser Stiles repartir. Il bougea pour se retirer de Stiles et sourit en entendant son amant marmonner sous lui. Une bouffée de tendresse le prit devant l’air hagard du brun et il ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser passionnément. 

« Merci. »

Stiles se releva, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et se rhabilla en vitesse avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Stiles avait couché avec Derek et deux jours qu’il ne l’avait pas croisé. Son père avait été pris dans des réunions stratégiques avec Chris et un conseiller du royaume des alphas, les Hale étaient restés extrêmement discrets et lui avait le cerveau complètement retourné par le moment d’intimité qu’il avait passé avec le loup grognon. Il avait aimé. Non, il n’avait pas aimé, il avait adoré, sa rationalité s’était fait la malle depuis et tout son être hurlait pour trouver Derek et remettre ça. C’était comme un sentiment atroce de manque et il se sentait comme un drogué. 

Lydia avait d’ailleurs l’air d’avoir remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas car elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire subir un interrogatoire dans les règles, mais il avait toujours réussi à l’éviter et surtout éviter d’avouer que son plan génial avait encore une fois était un fiasco. Enfin, en quelque sorte. En vrai, il voulait se confier à Scott, mais celui-ci était toujours avec Allison quand il avait besoin de lui. Heureusement pour Stiles, ce jour-là, son presque frère était enfin seul dans le patio à jardiner tranquillement. 

« Scott !

\- Ah Stiles, je voulais justement venir te voir. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé avec les Hale, je n’ai même pas eu le temps de venir voir comment tu allais. 

\- Comment j’allais ? Tout ce qui s’est passé avec les Hale ? demanda Stiles en rougissant pensant avec horreur que quelqu’un avait peut-être surpris son moment d’intimité avec Derek. 

\- Et bien oui, la rupture des fiançailles ! Je sais que c’était ton plan au départ, mais bon, pour une fois que ton fiancé était sympa… »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Son teint devint livide et il trébucha sur le banc avant de s’asseoir par terre. 

« La rupture des fiançailles ? dit-il d’une voix blanche. 

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Scott en se penchant vers lui.

\- Mais Scott, je n’ai jamais demandé à rompre les fiançailles, enfin si, mais c’était avant... Je n’étais pas au courant. Et OH MON DIEU ! Où sont les Hale ? 

\- Comment ça où sont les Hale ? Ils sont repartis, avant-hier Stiles. »

Le prince ne dit rien. Sa tête lui tournait et il massa ses tempes, tentant de démêler les informations, mais rien ne faisait sens. 

« J’ai couché avec Derek.

\- Quoi ? s’écria Scott.

\- Il y a deux jours, j’ai couché avec Derek. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis, je… je ne comprend pas.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne comprends pas, Scott ! Tout s’est bien passé et je commençais à l’apprécier et… » finit le prince d’une voix étranglée.

Scott s’approcha et prit Stiles dans ses bras, le berçant doucement comme l’aurait fait une mère avec son enfant. 

« Tu veux qu’on aille demander à ton père ce qu’ils ont dit ? »

Et Stiles acquiesça.

* * *

Stiles était dans un état second. Scott l’avait accompagné chez son père et celui-ci avait déclaré d’un air las que Talia Hale avait exigé la rupture des fiançailles à la demande de Derek. Celui-ci avait argué que Stiles ne voulait pas se marier avec lui et qu’il ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Heureusement pour le royaume de Beacon Hills et celui des Hale, la bonne entente entre leurs deux familles avait cependant permis d’établir un traité d’alliance avantageux pour les deux partis. C’est pour cela que son père n’était pas si contrarié que ça, surtout que d’autres problèmes - les alphas - l’avaient détourné de sa colère envers Stiles. Scott et Noah avaient alors vu, à leur grande surprise, Stiles disparaître sans un mot dans ses appartements. 

Les jours suivants, il fit ses corvées, fut présent au repas, mais c’était plus une coquille vide qui bougeait que leur Stiles habituel. Tout le monde avait compris que quelque chose n’allait pas et Lydia finit par imposer sa présence à son ami pour éclaircir tout ça. 

« Stiles, je ne comprends pas, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Stiles soupira, il avait envie d’être seul, mais en même temps, est-ce que cela ne lui ferait pas du bien de vider son sac ? 

« Tu sais après le bal, quand je t’ai dit que j’avais trouvé ça mignon qu’il soit aussi possessif ? 

\- Et que tu m’as demandé une autre idée géniale pour le faire fuir, mais qui soit moins agressive et qui ne touche pas son intégrité physique ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de mots : 

« Ouais ça. Ben, j’ai couché avec lui. 

\- Quoi ?! hurla Lydia sans préciser que ces deux déclarations n’avaient aucun rapport. 

\- Je… Dès que je l’ai vu la première fois, j’ai ressenti une énorme vague de désir pour lui comme jamais je n’en avais ressenti pour quelqu’un. Mais je me suis dit que c’était juste parce que bon, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi beau, tu vois. »

Lydia haussa un sourcil devant tant de bêtises, mais ne dit rien. 

« Mais après le bal, c’était différent. C’est comme si le fait qu’il ait autant fait attention à moi ce soir là, avait réveillé quelque chose. Je... j’étais complètement perdu. Je me suis dit que si je continuais le plan comme d’habitude, ça disparaîtrait et je pourrais retourner à ma petite vie tranquille. »

Stiles cherchait ses mots. Il se leva de son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Lydia savait qu’il ne fallait pas le brusquer et qu’il allait de toute façon exploser rapidement, ses paroles ne pouvant rester trop longtemps dans son cerveau sans le faire disjoncter. 

« Mais je me sentais tellement honteux et puis il n’a pas arrêté de m’éviter…

\- Stiles ! Où veux-tu en venir ? 

\- Je commençais à l’apprécier ! » s’écria le brun gêné.

Lydia se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule. 

« J’avais compris, mais dans ce cas pourquoi m’as-tu demandé une autre idée après le bal ? 

\- Parce que j’étais confus. C’est pas un coup de foudre, mais ça pourrait presque être ça en même temps, non ? 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement quand vous avez couché ensemble ? 

\- Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il m’évitait et plus il m’évitait, plus je me sentais mal. En plus, il avait parlé d’une Kate pendant le bal et ça commençait à me rendre extrêmement jaloux et en même temps, j’étais mal d’être jaloux parce qu’après tout, je ne voulais pas l’épouser. 

\- Je comprends, répondit Lydia doucement, et après ?

\- J’ai réussi à le coincer et à l’amener dans mon atelier pour discuter tranquillement. Mais il était tellement sur la défensive, que j’ai demandé directement qui était Kate. 

\- Stiles… le réprima-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui je sais, dit-il penaud, mais bon, tu me connais. Il s’avère cependant que Kate est la tante d’Allison, son ancienne petite amie et la meurtrière d’une grande partie de sa famille. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Ouaip… et il a eu l’air tellement vulnérable quand il a dit ça. Je n’ai pas pu me retenir. 

\- C’est-à-dire ? questionna la rousse

\- Je lui ai fait un câlin », répondit Stiles en rougissant jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. 

Lydia explosa de rire, il n’y avait que son ami pour faire des choses aussi mignonnes et stupides. 

« Il a dû te rejeter à cause de l’odeur, non ? 

\- Justement non. Il a encore dit un truc à propos des compagnons et euh.. après j’ai un peu perdu la notion de ce qu’il disait parce bon, on s’est embrassés et il a commencé à me déshabiller et puis… Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! On a couché ensemble et il est parti sur un “merci”, tu y crois toi ?! Un merci ! C’est totalement… AÏE ! »

Stiles arrêta son monologue là, car Lydia venait de lui donner une tape magistrale sur l’arrière de la tête et le regardait avec des yeux noirs dignes d’une tueuse à gages. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?! 

\- Quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? demanda Stiles d’une petite voix

\- Tu as dit “compagnon” ? s’écria-t-elle avec une voix hystérique

\- Oui, oui, c’est que j’ai dit, répondit Stiles ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir la rousse. 

\- Stiles ! Tu es un imbécile ! s’énerva-t-elle en le secouant comme un prunier. 

\- Hey ! Oh ! Calme-toi ! C’est quoi tout ce truc avec les compagnons ? C’est quoi un compagnon, d’abord ? 

\- Les compagnons ce sont les âmes-sœurs dans le monde loup-garou, imbécile ! ».

Stiles referma sa bouche et resta muet. 

« Derek avait-il déjà évoqué ça devant toi ? 

\- Euh oui… plusieurs fois.

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé à me le préciser ! 

\- Et bien je.. je ne pensais pas que c’était important… ! 

\- Tu m’étonnes que l’aconit et l’odeur n’ont pas marché ! Si on me donne pas toutes les cartes aussi...

\- Lydia, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Est-ce que tu peux reprendre depuis le début. 

\- Stiles, répondit-elle sur un ton toujours énervé, les loups-garous sont monogames. Une fois dans leur vie, ils rencontrent une personne choisie pour eux et se lient avec elle pour toujours. On les appelle les compagnons. Ces compagnons se reconnaissent par le lien très fort qui se crée entre eux rapidement.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que Derek est mon âme-sœur ?

\- Oui c’est exactement ce que je dis crétin ! Ça explique tous tes sentiments bizarres et tes prises de tête à n’en plus finir. 

\- Mais alors… pourquoi il est parti ? demanda Stiles tristement. 

\- Tu sais Stiles, même si les compagnons sont faits l’un pour l’autre, ils peuvent tout à fait rejeter le lien. Peut-être qu'en t'entendant dire à longueur de temps que tu ne voulais pas te marier, Derek a fini par croire que tu le rejetais. 

\- Mais on a couché ensemble… j’étais d’accord, je ne comprends pas. 

\- Je ne connais pas Derek, mais peut-être qu’il s’est dit que la partie sexuelle était la seule que tu acceptais et qu’ensuite ça été trop dur pour lui d’être en ta présence en sachant que tu le rejetais. » 

Stiles cligna des yeux pendant cinq minutes avant de s’effondrer sur son lit. 

« Je suis un imbécile. 

\- Un peu… mais on va arranger les choses maintenant, sourit Lydia

\- Comment tu veux arranger les choses ? Derek est parti, les fiançailles sont rompues. 

\- On va trouver une solution Stiles, je te le promets. »

Malheureusement pour le prince et son amie, la seule solution qui leur vînt à l’esprit était d’en discuter avec le roi. Mais Noah Stilinski n’arrêtait pas de repousser les rencontres avec son fils, la crise avec les alphas lui prenant tout son temps et lui et Christopher Argent finirent par disparaître plusieurs jours pour aller à la rencontre d’alliés dans le Nord du pays. 

Pendant ce temps, Stiles périssait et Scott ne l’avait jamais vu aussi mal en point. Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre sous sa couette à lire et relire un livre sur les loups-garous que Lydia lui avait donné. 

Quand enfin, au bout d’une semaine éprouvante, le roi fut de retour, Stiles n’attendit même pas avant de se précipiter dans son bureau et de s’enfermer avec lui. 

« Stiles ! Que fais-tu ici ? J’allais aller me coucher après avoir rangé mes papiers. 

\- Il faut qu’on parle. »

Noah lui fit signe de s'asseoir et son fils bougea les papiers qui jonchaient inhabituellement la chaise en face du bureau de son père. Il s’installa ensuite et rapprocha le siège pour être le plus prêt possible du roi. Celui-ci avait l’air fatigué, des cernes creusaient ses yeux et son visage ne semblait ni content ni rassuré. Stiles prit alors sur lui et demanda : 

« Tout s’est bien passé pendant votre voyage ? »

Noah lui sourit et le rassura. La crise était passée, il était juste exténué de ces jours stressants et de sa mission avec Chris. 

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Stiles ? 

\- Vous savez pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier ? 

\- Parce qu’il y a une vraie raison à part de ne pas faire ce que je demande ? s’amusa Noah en haussant un sourcil

\- Père… ! souffla Stiles en gigotant sur sa chaise.

\- Allez, je t’écoute, quelle est cette impérieuse raison ?

\- Je l’ai promis à maman. »

Noah, surpris, recula sous le choc et s’enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Tu as promis à ta mère que tu ne te marierai pas ? 

\- Non. Je lui ai promis que je ne me marierai qu’avec quelqu’un que j’aime. Comme elle avec vous. »

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles et le roi joint ses mains sous son menton pour se pencher vers son fils et demander d’une voix douce : 

« Pourquoi tu n’es jamais venu m’en parler Stiles ? 

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que j’avais envie que cela reste un genre de secret avec elle, pour garder un lien. C’était stupide. 

\- Stiles, soupira Noah, je comprends. Tu aurais dû me l’expliquer plus tôt, j’aurais compris. »

Le prince sourit à son père soulagé. 

« Je suis désolé. 

\- Je promets de ne plus t’imposer des fiançailles dont tu ne voudras pas. 

\- Justement… commença Stiles indécis. 

\- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire … soupira Noah

\- Je veux épouser Derek. »

Son père émit un grognement qui aurait presque pu le faire passer pour un parfait loup-garou avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau dans un bruit mat. 

« Stiles ! Est-ce que tu fais exprès pour que je meure d’épuisement jeune ou quoi ? 

\- Non ! Je suis juste un peu lent à comprendre mes sentiments. 

\- Mais fils, les Hale sont repartis et ont rompu les fiançailles, je veux bien que tu ais changé d’avis, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’une lettre suffise à corriger cela. 

\- Je me doute, c’est pour ça que je vais partir au royaume des Hale avec Scott et Lydia. 

\- Quoi ?! »

* * *

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour convaincre Noah et Mélissa Stilinski du bien fondé de leur quête et surtout de la sûreté de ce voyage. Après tout, le royaume des Hale était à cinq jours de cheval et envoyer leurs deux fils héritiers sur la route ne les rassurait pas du tout. Au final Jackson avait constitué une équipe de soldats surentraînés et Jordan Parrish se joint à eux pour diriger les opérations. 

Il leur fallut deux jours pour être prêts et quand l’aube pointa son nez, ils se mirent tous en marche vers le Royaume des Hale. Le voyage se passa à peu près sans encombre et Stiles réussit presque à éviter de taper Jackson pendant tout le trajet. Presque. 

Quand enfin, ils aperçurent les murailles du château, Stiles envoya un éclaireur prévenir de leur arrivée. Étonnamment, ils furent accueillis par Laura Hale, la fille héritière du trône et futur alpha en devenir. Stiles était étonné de voir à quel point elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Derek en femme. Ses sourcils étaient aussi froncés que ceux du loup et elle lui jetait un regard noir bien connu. Son visage était cependant beaucoup plus fin que celui de son frère et elle portait les cheveux longs retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air féroce. Jordan Parrish bégaya une minute devant son regard meurtrier avant de présenter Stiles et Scott à son altesse. 

« Je suis étonnée de vous voir tous ici réunis sans avoir été prévenue avant de votre arrivée. En tout cas, soyez les bienvenus au royaume des Hale. Nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements. Si son altesse Stiles veut bien me suivre pour discuter ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix claire qui n'admettait aucune réplique. 

Stiles se dit que ce n’était pas le moment de trembler devant sa future belle sœur et il suivit Laura Hale sous les regards d’encouragements de Scott et Lydia. Ils traversèrent des couloirs remplis de plantes, des fenêtres qui donnaient sur des bois et des chantiers en construction. Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande porte boisée que Laura ouvrit, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Une fois entré, Stiles vit qu’il s’agissait d’un grand bureau lumineux, décoré avec soin et raffinement. Il s’assit sur la chaise libre devant le meuble, tandis que Laura prenait place dans son siège.

« Alors que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle assez agressivement, ses yeux brillants d’une lueur rougeâtre. 

\- Oh, euh… je suis venu voir Derek. 

\- Voir Derek ? Il me semblait que vos fiançailles avaient été rompues ? dit-elle avec cette même voix effrayante. 

\- Oui. J’ai été stupide, je… Je voudrais lui parler pour me faire pardonner. »

Laura eut l’air un peu déconcertée par ses paroles. 

« Vous faire pardonner ? interrogea la brune interloquée 

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas ce qu’était un compagnon et je pense avoir heurté les sentiments de votre frère alors que nous partageons les mêmes. 

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne rejetez pas le lien ? demanda Laura d’une voix beaucoup plus apaisée qu’avant. 

\- Non, je ne savais même pas que je le faisais avant… J’étais confus et perdu et j’ai dû lui faire du mal sans m’en rendre compte. 

\- Tout cela c’est bien beau, votre altesse, mais comme je l’ai dit les fiançailles ont été rompues. 

\- Je suis quand même venu demander à Derek de m’épouser. » répondit Stiles avec un air déterminé. 

Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part de la sœur de Derek, mais certainement pas à ce qu’elle explose de rire et qu’elle se tienne la main sur les côtes avant de presque s’effondrer sur son bureau. 

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, vous êtes tellement des constipés des sentiments ! Enfin, sans offense, votre altesse, hein ! »

Et son rire s’accentua à tel point qu’elle commença à suffoquer avant de reprendre son souffle. Stiles était perdu entre la consternation et le léger agacement, il n’était pas constipé des sentiments ! Non mais ! Il allait répliquer quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et qu’une autre brune se jeta sur lui pour essayer de lui tordre le cou. 

« Espèce de connard ! Osez-vous montrer au palais après ce que vous avez fait à Derek ! C’est inacceptable ! Je vais vous tuer !

\- Arrête Cora ! Son altesse est venu s’excuser, expliqua Laura en attrapant la dénommée Cora et en l’éloignant du pauvre Stiles. 

\- S’excuser ? D’avoir brisé le cœur de Derek ! Et on va accepter ses excuses pourries ? Certainement pas ! Je propose qu’on l’écartèle sur la place publique ! 

\- Cora ! gronda l’aîné en montrant les dents, il est venu demander à Derek de l’épouser. 

\- Quoi ? s’écria l’autre brune, se calmant instantanément.

\- Euh oui, je…, Stiles se racla la gorge, la folle n’y était pas allée de main morte, j’expliquais à son altesse que je n’avais compris que récemment ce qu’était un compagnon. Et que je me rendais compte seulement maintenant de mon erreur. Derek me manque. »

La dénommée Cora fit un bruit entre le rire et l’attendrissement et en la regardant de plus près, Stiles comprit vite qu’elle devait être la petite sœur de Derek. Les traits des Hale étaient incontestablement visibles sur son visage. 

«Bien ! dit-elle avec un air narquois, par contre, je vous le dis tout de suite il va falloir ramer pour vous faire pardonner ! »

Et Stiles n’eut aucun doute sur le fait que cette petite peste profiterait grandement de ses tentatives pour s’excuser. 

* * *

Derek s’était endormi dans une des clairières qui bordait le parc du château. Depuis son retour au royaume, il passait le plus de temps possible sous sa forme de loup. La douleur était moins présente et ses instincts primaires l’empêchaient de trop penser à Stiles. Sa partie humaine était réduite au minimum et il espérait guérir plus rapidement ainsi. 

Lorsqu’il avait annoncé à sa mère son désir de rompre les fiançailles et de partir au plus vite de Beacon Hills, celle-ci avait été surprise, mais n’avait pas argumenté. Elle n’avait rien dit et Derek lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. La seule chose qu’elle s’était permise de faire c’était de lui expliquer que cela serait presque impossible de se remettre d’un lien brisé. Et bien que Derek s’en doutait déjà, elle l’avait fait avec tellement de douceur et de compassion qu’il s’était senti rassuré dans son choix.

Aussi quand l’odeur de Stiles commença à lui chatouiller le museau, il pensa à une rechute et grogna en fermant plus fortement ses yeux. Seulement, le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait semblait difficilement être inventé. Se redressant sur ses pattes arrières, il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir Stiles apparaître à la lisière de la clairière. Celui-ci se figea à l’orée des arbres et sembla perdu sur la marche à suivre. 

« Derek ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix hésitante. 

Derek ne bougea pas. Son instinct lupin le poussait à se jeter sur l’humain pour se noyer dans son odeur, mais sa partie humaine était en plein questionnement : qu’est-ce que Stiles faisait là ? Préférant laisser au prince le soin de s’expliquer, il ne bougea pas d’un iota et attendit que le brun fasse un geste. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Stiles s’approcha du grand loup noir qui le suivait des yeux et s’installa dans l’herbe près de lui. 

« Derek, je suis désolé. »

Comme le loup ne bronchait pas et ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre forme humaine, Stiles continua. 

« Je… j’ai été stupide. »

Il se tourna vers Derek pour le regarder dans les yeux et se mit sur ses genoux pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur des pupilles du loup. 

« Je suis désolé. »

Le loup bougea la tête l’air de dire « tu l’as déjà dit » et fronça les yeux comme s’il fronçait les sourcils. Stiles esquissa un sourire, même en loup Derek avait des expressions amusantes. 

« Je ne savais pas ce qu’était un compagnon, j’essayais juste de tenir une très vieille promesse. »

Voyons qu’il avait toute l’attention de l’animal, Stiles s’installa plus confortablement et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. 

« Ma mère et mon père se sont mariés à l’encontre de toute logique et de toutes bienséances parce qu’ils étaient amoureux. Et plus jeune, j’ai fait la promesse à ma mère que je ne me marierai que lorsque je tomberai follement amoureux de quelqu’un. »

Il fit une pause pour être sûr que Derek comprenne et l’écoute et continua : 

« Lorsque je t’ai vu la première fois, je n’ai pas compris que ce que je ressentais était un lien, je pensais juste que j’étais légèrement obsédé par… enfin tu vois ! » fit-il dans un rire et Derek-loup leva un peu plus haut ses sourcils imaginaires. 

« Je suis désolé Derek, je n’ai jamais voulu rejeter le lien. Pourquoi je le voudrais ? Tu es drôle, sarcastique, tu es capable de me tenir tête, tu as l’air de supporter mes babillages alors que franchement je devrais plus souvent me taire, tu es magnifique et je... », Stiles fit une pause alors que ses joues avaient pris une couleur rouge pivoine. 

« Tout ça pour dire, et je promets de me taire après, est-ce que tu veux bien, tu sais, m’épouser ? » demanda-t-il d’une petite voix en regardant le loup noir dans les yeux. 

Celui-ci fixa le brun, ses yeux papillonnants comme s’il essayait de décortiquer les paroles de l’humain. Stiles tordait ses mains de stress, serrant et desserrant ses doigts, attendant désespérément que le loup dise, enfin fasse, quelque chose. Enfin, au bout d’un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Derek bougea et avança sa truffe dans le cou de l’humain, frottant son pelage contre son visage. 

« Hum, Derek, tout ça est, dans un sens extrêmement bizarre, mignon, mais euh… ça veut dire quoi ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Derek reprit forme humaine.

« Hum, tu es nu, indiqua Stiles en essayant de tout faire pour ne pas regarder Derek

\- C’est le principe Stiles, tu sais. C’est pour ça que tu m’avais parlé d’une escorte spécial vêtement. 

\- Oui, oui, c’est vrai. J’ai l’impression que c’était il y a un million d’années et d’ailleurs maintenant que j’y pense, c’était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, ça éviterait ce genre de situation gênante. Genre oh, je me re-transforme, paf je suis nu, mais oh j’ai mon escorte avec moi, ma réputation est sauvée et d’ailleurs je… »

Derek leva cette fois-ci réellement les yeux au ciel avant d’embrasser Stiles pour le faire taire. 

« Tu parles trop.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent et ...

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? 

\- Je réponds à ta question de tout à l’heure.

\- Tu veux bien m’épouser ? demanda l’humain d’une voix suraiguë et pleine d’espoir. 

\- Oui. »

Et Stiles avait prévu toute une réplique sur l’importance de l’amour et du bonheur, sur l’utilité non-négligeable de la communication dans un couple, mais il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Derek venait de recommencer à l’embrasser avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, il ne put quand même s’empêcher de dire :

« N’empêche que si tu m’avais dit dès le départ ce qu’était un compagnon…

\- Parce que j’ai eu le temps d’en placer une ?

\- Euh… oui » répondit-il avec un sourire contrit qui fit rire Derek.

Et le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement parce que c’était le plus beau son qu’il n’avait jamais entendu. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres du loup et agrippa sa nuque pour l’embrasser, renversant leurs positions. Surplombant Derek, il profita de la non-tenue du loup pour caresser son torse, glisser ses mains sur son corps et commencer à mordiller son cou. Le plus vieux gémit et se cambra sous les mains audacieuses de Stiles. Celui-ci décida de continuer son exploration avec sa bouche et s’empressa de lécher la clavicule de Derek pour ensuite descendre vers ses tétons et ses abdos. Le loup réagissait à toutes les caresses du brun et Stiles avait juste envie de lui donner du plaisir et se faire pardonner pour tout le temps qu’ils avaient perdu. Arrivé au nombril du loup, il laissa la pointe de sa langue le caresser pendant que ses mains appuyaient sur les hanches de Derek, le clouant sur place. Le loup le laissait faire, les joues rouges et les yeux à demi-clos, ses gémissements emplissant le silence de la clairière. Alors Stiles descendit encore, mordillant les hanches du plus vieux, glissant ses doigts sur son entrejambe pour caresser ses testicules, faisant fi des mains de Derek qui appuyaient sur sa tête pour le faire descendre encore plus bas. Il fit exprès de zapper le sexe du loup pour appuyer ses lèvres sur le haut des cuisses, le faisant languir de désir, amenant sa main dans un doux va et vient sur son pénis. Quand Derek murmura son prénom dans un souffle rauque et erratique, il craqua et lécha toute la longueur de son sexe avant de suçoter le gland. Derek eut un sursaut et grogna, ses griffes apparaissant sur ses doigts et s’enfonçant dans l’herbe fraîche de la clairière pour éviter de faire mal à Stiles. Le brun prit alors le sexe du loup complètement en bouche, sa main entourant fermement la base et appliquant un mouvement lent en rythme avec sa langue. Derek gronda, ses hanches bougeant pour accentuer les mouvements de Stiles et faisant comprendre au brun qu’il en voulait plus. Stiles accéléra le rythme et utilisa sa main de libre pour caresser le ventre du loup, griffant légèrement sa peau. Bientôt le souffle de Derek se fit plus saccadé et Stiles sut qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps de plus. Il effleura doucement avec ses dents le gland du loup pendant qu’il accélérait encore le rythme, pressa plus fort sa main autour de la base du pénis de Derek. Celui-ci gémit, cambra sa tête en arrière et jouit dans la bouche de Stiles dans un cri étranglé. 

Reprenant son souffle, Stiles s’empressa de remonter son visage vers Derek pour regarder le plaisir se peindre sur son visage. Le loup avait l’air à bout de souffle, ses yeux brillants de leur bleu lupin, ses crocs sortis et ses cheveux pleins de sueur. Il avait l’air totalement débauché. Il était magnifique. Stiles lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Derek gronda et attrapa Stiles de ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre sa poitrine. 

« Tu es incroyable ! 

\- Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent », répondit l’humain avec un grand sourire.

Derek éclata de rire et fut vite suivi par Stiles qui en profita pour s’installer plus confortablement sur son futur époux.

* * *

Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Talia, Laura, Peter et Cora s’étaient installés dans les jardins du château des Hale pour prendre un repas bien mérité après tout ce voyage épuisant. Scott avait expliqué rapidement à tout le monde pourquoi ils étaient là et, à sa plus grande joie, les Hale avaient l’air plutôt contents de la tournure des choses et du fait que Stiles venait s’excuser et demander Derek en mariage. 

Leur discussion avait d’ailleurs vite dérivé sur d’autres choses, tous étant convaincus que les deux étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. Alors qu’ils étaient en train d’évoquer le royaume des alphas et leur chef Deucalion que Talia ne semblait pas non plus apprécier, Cora étouffa un rire gêné, tandis que Laura devenait rouge et que Peter levait les yeux au ciel.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Scott interloqué

\- Oh, c’est juste nos deux tourtereaux qui se sont apparemment réconciliés », répondit Peter en souriant d’un air narquois.

Scott, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, dut faire une tête interrogative car Laura s’empressa de compléter :

« Les avantages et les inconvénients de l’ouïe lupine. Adieu intimité »

Comprenant enfin où Peter voulait en venir, Scott toussota, tandis que Lydia et Jackson levaient les yeux au ciel, gênés. 

« Oh votre altesse, ce n’est que la nature qui fait son œuvre, expliqua Peter amusé par la gêne de tous.

\- Si la nature pouvait m’empêcher d’entendre mon frère faire des cochonneries avec Christopher Argent, ça m’arrangerait » répliqua Talia Hale en jetant un regard noir à son frangin.

Surpris, Peter en perdit sa réplique sarcastique et ne fit qu’ouvrir et fermer la bouche d’un air comique avant que tous n’étouffent un fou rire. 

C’était le premier fou rire commun du clan Hale et du clan Stilinski, mais cela ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

* * *

Les mois avaient passé suite à la réconciliation de Stiles et Derek et les fiançailles des deux princes avaient été annoncées officiellement par les deux royaumes. Le mariage approchait et toute la famille du loup avait fait le déplacement à Beacon Hills pour assister aux noces et signer de façon officielle et cérémonieuse le traité entre leurs deux familles. 

À la plus grande joie des deux futurs mariés, les membres de chacun des clans s’entendaient tous à merveille : Laura avait commencé une idylle soi-disant secrète avec le pauvre Jordan Parrish qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs, Isaac s’était pris de passion pour le cuisinier Danny et Cora suivait activement les préceptes de Lydia pour devenir une emmerdeuse professionnelle. Elle avait d’ailleurs tenu à merveille la promesse faite à Stiles, celui-ci avait ramé comme un beau diable pour se faire pardonner. Cora était d’ailleurs bien triste que le mariage sonne le glas de sa nouvelle activité favorite : faire enrager son futur beau frère en lui imposant de faire n’importe quoi. 

Cependant, elle ne comptait pas laisser échapper sa victime préférée sans un dernier tour de piste. Et c’est donc avec un plan machiavélique qu’elle avait mûrement étudié qu’elle se trouvait actuellement devant Stiles avec une liste d’ingrédients pour sa soi-disant potion de lien de compagnons. 

« Je ne te crois pas, dit l’humain avec un air sceptique envers le parchemin que lui tendait sa future belle sœur.

\- Mais enfin Stiles ! Je te dis que c’est une tradition ! Je me doute que Derek n’a pas osé t’en parler parce que c’est un peu archaïque, mais c’est une tradition chez les Hale ! répondit Cora énervée

\- Boire le sang de son futur époux ? reprit Stiles avec toujours un sourcil levé. 

\- Une goutte de sang ! Et tu ne sentiras rien, c’est mélangé avec plein d’autres choses. C’est censé porter bonheur à votre union et vous offrir la protection des anciens. 

\- Pourquoi personne ne m’en a parlé avant ? 

\- Ils m’ont chargé de le faire. 

\- Tu sais, les différents coups pourris que tu m’as fait dernièrement me font grandement douter de ta sincérité. 

\- Enfin Stiles, souffla Cora avec sa voix la plus cinglante, je me suis bien amusée avec toi, mais le mariage est demain ! On a dépassé ce stade, non ? 

\- Mouais. Je veux bien te donner le bénéfice du doute. File moi ce parchemin que j’aille chopper ces ingrédients rapidement. 

\- Et n’oublie pas ! Tu dois récupérer la goutte de sang uniquement quand la lune sera levée ! Et n’en parle pas à Derek avant de boire, il est tellement stressé par le mariage qu’il risquerait de tout faire rater. 

\- Humf. » grogna le brun en glissant la feuille dans sa poche. 

Maudits loups-garous et maudites traditions stupides. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Stiles farfouillait les jardins et les cuisines pour récupérer les ingrédients de cette potion idiote. Si cela n’avait pas eu l’air de tenir autant à cœur à Cora, il aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Mais l’air de rien, il s’était attaché à cette gamine… même si elle était infernale. 

Enfin, après un dur labeur, la potion était prête, il ne restait qu’à ajouter une goutte de son sang et une goutte du sang de Derek pour parfaire la chose. Et pour cela, rien de plus facile, il dormait avec Derek, il n’avait qu’à attendre la nuit venue et piquer le brun avec une aiguille.

Aux aguets, Stiles attendait désespérément que Derek s’endorme pour pouvoir finaliser sa potion. Malheureusement pour l’humain, le loup était réellement stressé par le mariage et ne cessait de vérifier sa tenue, sa coiffe, le traité et des milliards d’autres choses sans importance. N’y tenant plus, Stiles se leva d’un bond. 

« Oh et puis zut ! Fais voir ta main ! ordonna-t-il à son fiancé. 

\- Ma main ? » demanda Derek interloqué en la tendant à Stiles.

Ce dernier sortit l’aiguille et la gourde contenant la potion avant de piquer Derek et de faire glisser une goutte de son sang dans la bouteille. Réalisant la même procédure sur lui, il ne se rendit compte de la tête éberlué de Derek que quand celui-ci lui demanda : 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? 

\- Une potion de lien de compagnons, répondit le brun comme si tout était normal. 

\- Une potion de lien de compagnons ? répéta Derek comme si Stiles était stupide. Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’une … »

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il vit avec horreur Stiles avaler une gorgée de sa mixture. 

« Ah !! Mais c’est dégueulasse ce truc, tiens à toi ! 

\- STILES ! Mais tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? 

\- Fou ?

\- Qu’est ce que c’est qu’une potion de lien de compagnons ?! s’énerva Derek inquiet

\- Bah c’est ta sœur qui… »

Et soudain ça fit tilt chez l’un comme chez l’autre. 

« Cora ! maugréa le loup

\- Cette maudite peste…. commença Stiles avant de gémir, Derek ! Je commence à me sentir mal. 

\- Ah non ! Respire ! STILES ! RESPIRE ! »

* * *

Cora Hale s’était levée enjouée et de très bonne humeur ce matin. Certes son frère allait se marier avec un homme qu’elle appréciait grandement, même si elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais ce n’était pas ce qui la rendait heureuse. Non, ce qui la mettait en joie, c’était qu’elle était certaine que sa blague avait réussie. Stiles avait vraiment eu l’air de croire à cette histoire de traditions loups-garous débiles. C’est donc avec un grand sourire qu’elle sortit de son lit, se prépara et s’habilla. 

Alors qu’elle allait quitter sa chambre, on frappa rageusement à la porte. Elle ouvrit et se retint de rire directement devant la tête de déterrée de son frère et de son futur époux. Stiles avait des cernes bleues sous les yeux, des traces de griffures sur le visage et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corbeau. Son frère avait dû tellement froncer les sourcils toute la nuit qu’on aurait presque dit que son visage était figé et ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs qu’elle recula quand même. Mais juste un peu. 

« Derek ! Stiles ! Comment allez-vous ? Prêt pour le grand jour ? dit-elle d’un air radieux. 

\- Cora… commença rageusement Derek

\- Je vais te tuer sale peste ! hurla Stiles avant de se jeter sur elle. Trois heures que j’ai mis à voleter dans la chambre !

\- À voleter ? s’étonna Cora en essayant d’esquiver l’humain et les griffes de son frère. 

\- Tu m’as transformé en chauve-souris, espèce de crétine idiote ! ».

Cora s’arrêta d’un coup : 

« Je t’ai transformé….

\- EN CHAUVE-SOURIS ! hurlèrent les deux époux d’un seul souffle meurtrier. »

Cora Hale éclata d’un tel rire que le son résonna dans tous les murs du château. Il n’y avait pas à dire, elle était un génie. 

**. **

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'était la fin de ma première fic Teen Wolf (qui devait être un OS XD)  
> J'attends vos retours avec impatience !  
> J'ai une autre idée potentielle de Sterek... à voir si je me lance dedans ou pas ! ;)


End file.
